


Tomodachi (Друзья)

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саске - безнадежно влюбленный, но Наруто такой же безнадежный натурал</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

– Можно подумать, я всегда хотел услышать такое от парня. А он о чем думал? Что я ему сразу на шею брошусь? – Наруто, однако, выглядел растерянным, хотя на его аппетите это и не сказалось. – Чего я туда поперся?.. Я думал, он драться хочет. Без свидетелей. Ну или хотя бы ловушка. Я думал, он меня ненавидит. Понимаешь?..  
На лице Наруто отразилось удивление.  
– Эй, Саске? Ты что, уже допил?..  
Саске перевел взгляд на бумажный стакан с колой. Газировка стекала у него по руке, сам стакан был зажат в кулаке.  
– Как этого парня зовут, напомни? – отпуская ни в чем не повинный стакан, осведомился Саске, игнорируя вопрос.  
– Сай, – не замечая подвоха, ответил Наруто, придвигая к себе картошку фри.

Сая найти было просто – он учился с ними в одном классе, хотя и перевелся сюда только в начале этого года. Обедал обычно в школе, в кабинете, в котором до этого проходил урок. Там Саске его и нашел.  
– Я так и думал, что ты придешь, – повернулся Сай. Удивление вырисовалось на его лице, когда Саске за доли секунды преодолел разделяющие их ряды, перехватил ворот школьной формы и, дернув Сая вверх, чтобы тот поднялся, ударил.

– Знаете... Саске очень спокойный ребенок...  
– Мне уже шестнадцать, я не ребенок.  
– От него даже улыбки-то добиться сложно, – проигнорировал этот возглас Итачи. – Мне кажется, это какое-то недоразумение. Я уверен, что он не виноват.  
– Это произошло в обеденный перерыв прямо в классе на глазах, по крайней мере, половины одноклассников. Более того, на вашем брате нет ни царапины, а, если верить ученикам, он набросился на другого мальчика, ни слова не сказав. У Саске сложный возраст, нет ли каких-нибудь неприятностей дома? – спросил директор, глядя в глаза Итачи.  
– Нет. Не более чем обычно.  
– Может, хватит говорить так, будто меня здесь нет? – снова вставил реплику Саске.  
– Поймите, у него переходный возраст... гормоны, – нашелся Итачи.  
– У меня четыре класса таких вот с гормонами и переходным возрастом, что-то они не спешат без причин бить друг друга. Сам ваш брат ничего не объясняет... Жаль, что не смог придти никто из родителей. Надеюсь, вы всё им передадите и они примут меры.  
Они вышли из кабинета вместе.  
– Раз я тут и раз все равно отпросился – могу подвезти тебя домой, – предложил Итачи, пытаясь, как в детстве, забрать рюкзак младшего брата. Саске вывернулся, отошел на пару шагов.  
– Не надо. Я с другом иду.  
– Я могу подвезти вас обоих.  
Саске отмахнулся, направившись дальше по коридору.  
Наруто ждал его в классе, разговаривая с Кибой, который должен был в этот день дежурить. При появлении Саске Узумаки с улыбкой попрощался, подойдя к другу сам, кивнув в сторону двери.  
Саске не знал, что говорить. Ему казалось, будто Наруто догадался и ждет его только поговорить, и это последний раз когда они так вот идут домой вдвоем.  
– Ты ничего не спрашиваешь, – уже у ворот начал разговор Саске.  
– Зачем? Если тебе будет нужно, ты сам все расскажешь, – легкомысленно отмахнулся Наруто. – А раз ударил, значит, было за что. Я тебе доверяю, мы же все-таки друзья.  
Последняя фраза больно резанула. Если бы Наруто знал правду – он не был бы таким открытым. Он наверняка испугался бы.  
– Я только надеюсь...  
Саске прострелило, он чуть не споткнулся, остановился, оказавшись за спиной Наруто, поэтому не мог видеть его лица.  
– Надеюсь, – повторил Наруто, оборачиваясь; он улыбался, – что ты это не из-за меня.  
– Нет, конечно, – соврал Саске, даже не запнувшись. – У меня были свои причины.  
– Хорошо, – улыбка Наруто стала, казалось бы, ярче. – Не хочу, чтобы ты впутывался в мои неприятности. Я разберусь сам, хорошо?  
О, если бы Саске и в самом деле мог просто отойти в сторону и позволить Наруто разобраться самому.  
Саске уже давно было интересно, что сказал бы Наруто на подобное признание от парня. Он так часто прокручивал в голове эту ситуацию. Вариант, в котором Наруто отвечал: "Правда?.. Ты мне тоже так давно нравишься..." – можно было назвать самой безумной фантазией. Он слишком хорошо знал Узумаки, чтобы понимать, – это невозможно. Наруто с таким энтузиазмом рассуждал, какая милая эта "Сакура-тян", что вариантов не оставалось: Наруто натурал. Всё, что мог сделать Саске своим признанием, – это только разрушить их дружбу. Достаточно взглянуть на Сая, чтобы понять, какое будет отношение.

Утром в шкафчике со сменной обувью обнаружился аккуратно сложенный листок, исписанный каллиграфическим подчерком. Сай сообщал, что ждет Саске в обед за школой. Учиха свернул бумагу и запихал в угол шкафчика, пока Наруто не заметил.  
Сай ждал один, и вид у него был совсем не грозный, особенно учитывая заклеенную пластырем щеку.  
– Решил отомстить? – Зато вид у Саске был, надо сказать, высокомерный. Он едва знал Сая, но уже ненавидел. Так, что был бы не против вновь отделать его в затеянной драке. Но Сай ничего подобного не планировал.  
– Удобное у тебя положение, Саске-кун, – спокойно заговорил враг. – Остаешься для него самым близким другом и при этом относишься к нему совсем не по-дружески... Очень удобное. Мало ли ему однажды вдруг покажется, что он не умеет целоваться и нужна практика... Или напьется так, что наутро ничего помнить не будет.  
Саске молчал. Его силы уходили на то, чтобы сдерживать дрожь. Кто-то догадался о том, что он скрывал долгое время. Это раздражало и пугало одновременно. Вдруг когда-нибудь и Наруто поймет, что происходит?  
– Я не собираюсь устраивать тебе войну, – покачал головой Сай. – Или бить тебе морду в ответ... Я ставлю тебя перед фактом – с Наруто буду я. Потому что такой, как ты, ничего хорошего в его жизнь не принесет. Ты превратишь ее в ад. Просто в силу своего характера. Как только у тебя появятся права на него... Ты начнешь медленно убивать его, ломать, подстраивая под себя... Поэтому хорошо, что в этой школе появился я. Я думаю, что уж кто-кто, а Наруто-кун заслуживает того, чтобы быть счастливым.  
Саске усмехнулся:  
– С тобой?.. Не смеши меня.  
И, понимая, что больше ничего произойти не должно, развернулся и ушел.

– Ты что здесь делаешь? – поднял голову Саске.  
– Курю, – пожал плечами Суйгетсу, присаживаясь на ступени пожарной лестницы.  
– А ты?  
– Тоже, – не задумываясь, соврал Саске. Суйгетсу пожал плечами, извлек из кармана пачку сигарет, зубами достал одну и протянул пачку Саске. Тот задумался ненадолго, но сигарету взял. Саске никогда в жизни не приходилось всерьез курить, хотя сейчас, казалось, самое время.  
– Случилось что? – спросил Суйгетсу, закуривая и отдавая зажигалку Саске.  
– Нет, что ты, все как всегда – моя жизнь полное дерьмо.  
– Тогда добро пожаловать в клуб, – пожал плечами Суйгетсу.  
– Самое страшное даже не в том, что он прав, а в том, что мне все равно. Так любить нельзя – слепо, эгоистично. Наплевав на свои и чужие желания, в том числе и ее... Разве любовь не светлое чувство? Разве мне не полагается совершать подвиги и защищать ее от наркоманов в темном переулке, провожая домой?  
– Неужели даже сердце ледяной королевы можно растопить? – усмехнулся Суйгетсу, зажав сигарету в острых зубах. – Кто же эта счастливица?  
Саске вопрос проигнорировал:  
– Вместо этого на слова о том, что я превращу ее жизнь в такое же дерьмо, как моя, я думаю: "Это, конечно, плохо, но я не могу позволить превратить ее жизнь в дерьмо кому-то другому". Разве это любовь? Разве я не должен желать ей счастья с тем, кого она выберет, и обезопасить от своих посягательств заранее, зная, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет? Так любить нельзя... Так, чтобы всё нутро выворачивало от желания коснуться. Вместо того чтобы желать ей счастья с кем угодно, я думаю о том, что никому больше не позволю быть рядом с ней.  
– Да ты прямо отрицательный герой, – присвистнул Суйгетсу. – Если не собираешься закуривать, отдавай зажигалку.  
Саске перевел взгляд на зажигалку. Помешкав пару секунд, переместил сигарету в рот и поднес огонек. Ему никогда раньше не приходилось курить. Дым он попытался проглотить, как воду, тут же защипало в носоглотке, появилось неприятное ощущение, будто дым осел там черными смоляными хлопьями. По инерции сделал вторую затяжку и все-таки потушил только начатую сигарету о ступени железной лестницы.  
В тот день Саске принял для себя два очень важных решения: Наруто он никому не отдаст и курить он больше не будет.

– О, а я думал, ты опаздываешь, – войдя в раздевалку, Наруто тут же направился к своему ящику. Саске к этому времени уже переоделся. – Подождешь меня?  
В Саске тут же вступили в бой два противоречия: желание остаться и необходимость валить из раздевалки, пока его не раскрыли. Здравый смысл побеждал вплоть до тех пор, пока мимо него в раздевалку не проскользнул Сай и не начал спокойно открывать свой шкафчик. Наруто, начавший было расстегивать пуговицы школьной формы, тут же остановился, опасливо покосившись на Сая. Саске придвинул к себе лавочку, сев там же, где и стоял, тем самым перекрыв вход. Это действие не осталось незамеченным, Наруто перевел на друга удивленный взгляд.  
– Саске-кун боится, что, когда мы останемся одни, я начну к тебе приставать, а то и вовсе наброшусь и изнасилую. Но могу заверить, что ничего такого и в мыслях не было, а Саске-кун просто пересмотрел какой-нибудь порнухи, – едва не почтительным тоном объяснил Сай. В следующую же секунду Учиха оказался за его спиной.  
– Саске! – окликнул Наруто, останавливая. Он выглядел недовольным. Он не любил, когда за него заступались. Наруто казалось, что это делает его жалким, предпочитал разбираться с проблемами самостоятельно. Сай обернулся, и Саске вдруг осознал: что стоит сейчас Саю сказать: "Кстати, еще Саске-кун любит тебя и поэтому безумно ревнует"? Это уравняло бы их шансы и одновременно не позволило бы Саске подобраться ближе, разрушило бы дружбу.  
Сай молчал. У Саске кровь прилила к голове. Он не сможет это остановить, если Сай вдруг вздумает сказать... Это вполне логично, Саске на его месте поступил бы абсолютно так же, и была бы только одна причина молчать – возможность потом манипулировать с помощью этой тайны. Его начало трясти, не выдержав напряжения, он выскочил из раздевалки, так и не поставив на место лавочку. Наруто растерялся было, но тут же перевел рассерженный взгляд на Сая:  
– Что ты сделал?  
– Ничего, – развел руками Сай. – Просто Саске-кун, кажется, очень нервный.  
– Саске-то?.. Хорошая шутка, – без улыбки фыркнул Наруто.

Они были знакомы с двенадцати лет, с тех пор, как Наруто перевели в их класс. Саске для себя находил их историю достаточно банальной, в том числе свою любовь к лучшему другу. Самым неприятным было то, что даже открыться было некому, приходилось всё держать в себе. Не с кем посоветоваться, не у кого просить поддержки или помощи.  
– Прогуливаешь, – констатировал Итачи, останавливаясь на пороге комнаты брата. Саске лежал на кровати, глядя в потолок, и даже не повернул голову. На нем все еще был спортивный костюм. – Что-то случилось? Сначала драка эта, теперь прогуливаешь, сидишь дома в спортивной форме... Если не хотел посещать физкультуру, то зачем переоделся?.. Что-то происходит? Тебя кто-то обижает, у тебя проблемы?  
– Выйди из моей комнаты, – сквозь зубы процедил Саске.  
– Знаешь, – с сожалением произнес Итачи, – твое счастье, что когда из школы звонили, трубку взял я. Но я могу быть не таким добрым и рассказать родителям.  
– Мне все равно, – бросил Саске, поворачиваясь к брату спиной. Итачи показательно громко вздохнул и закрыл за собой дверь.

Утром на пороге дома Учих обнаружился одноклассник Саске – светловолосый парень, которого Итачи знал исключительно как лучшего друга младшего брата, но имя смог вспомнить только после пары секунд раздумий.  
– Так Саске там собирается, или решил теперь будет целыми днями прогуливать? – нетерпеливо уточнил Наруто. Итачи кивнул:  
– Скоро спустится. Зайдешь?  
– Я тут подожду, – развернулся уже было Наруто.  
– Заходи. Есть разговор.  
Гостиная дома Учих была достаточно стандартная, то есть здесь имелся журнальный столик и диван. Не то чтобы Наруто часто бывал в чужих домах, но в фильмах в гостиных всегда был журнальный столик и диван.  
– Тебе не кажется, что Саске ведет себя странно? – начал сразу с дела Итачи. Наруто кивнул, то ли подтверждая, то ли разрешая продолжать. – Я бы мог все списать на переходный возраст, как это делают родители, но, мне кажется, тут дело в другом... Кажется, Саске влюбился – больше ничто не могло его так кардинально поменять, а возраст самый тот.  
– Влюбился?.. – Наруто едва удержался от смеха. – Саске за глаза называют снежной королевой. Кто угодно может влюбиться, но не Учиха Саске.  
– Есть другие предположения?  
– Э... Может быть... переходный возраст?.. – предположил Наруто. Итачи так до конца и не понял, издеваются над ним или серьезно так считают, когда послышались шаги, и со второго этажа на лестницу вышел Саске. Увидев его, Наруто прыснул от смеха: Учиха надел спортивный костюм, потому что форму вчера так и отставил в ящике, и теперь их надо было поменять местами.  
– Не, Саске, я, конечно, тоже часто прогуливал физкультуру, но у меня хотя бы хватало ума не переодеваться, – отсмеявшись, высказал Наруто.  
– Заткнись уже, придурок, – обиженно, но беззлобно бросил Саске. Итачи не отрывал взгляда от младшего брата.

– Брат считает, ты влюбился, – по дороге в школу сказал Наруто. Саске снова едва не споткнулся, но устоял.  
– С какого это?..  
– Но ты и в самом деле странно себя ведешь в последнее время, – пожал плечами Наруто. – Я склонен считать, что он прав.  
Саске отвернулся. Он чувствовал, как горят щеки.  
– Ну, и кто же эта счастливица? – беззаботно спросил Наруто. Как же хотелось схватить за плечи, прижать к забору и, глядя в глаза, ответить: "Ты", а затем поцеловать и чтоб потом не получить по морде. Или обзавестись приборчиком, который в случае чего сможет время отмотать назад.  
– Говорю же, он ошибся, – сглотнул Саске.  
– Честно говоря... Мне обидно, – более грустным тоном продолжил Наруто. – Я твой лучший друг, разве нет?.. Так почему же ты скрывал от меня?.. Мне казалось, что мы все друг другу доверяем, а тут... Нечестно, – совсем тихим голосом закончил он.  
Саске иногда казалось, что мир для друга делился не на хорошо и плохо, а на честно и не честно. В каком-то смысле Наруто был прав: если бы Саске влюбился в кого угодно другого, его лучший друг узнал бы об этом первым. Такая уж степень доверия сложилась между ними. И Наруто сейчас, наверное, должен был чувствовать некое отчуждение. Саске стало не по себе, впервые в жизни он почувствовал, что может потерять их дружбу.  
– Говорю же тебе, никого я не люблю, – попытался гнуть свое Саске.  
– Врешь мне? – серьезно спросил Наруто, останавливаясь и заглядывая в глаза. Саске не выдержал и отвел взгляд:  
– Это мое дело, я должен разобраться сам.  
– И как же оно перестанет быть твоим, если ты скажешь мне? – нахмурился Наруто. – Мне казалось, ты мне доверяешь... Или ты боишься, что я кому-то скажу?..  
– Наруто, да не будь ты бабой, тебе что, обязательно всё обо мне знать?! – не выдержал Саске. Похоже, это ранило еще сильнее, потому что, отступив на шаг назад, Наруто обронил:  
– Бабой?.. Ну-ну... – после чего сбежал в направлении школы. Дальше Саске пришлось идти одному.

– Прогуливаешь?  
Наруто открыл глаза: над ним стоял Сай и улыбался. Узумаки подскочил, собираясь подняться, но Сай сел рядом. Не то чтобы Наруто часто бывал на крыше, сегодня только в третий раз, но тут, он знал точно, Саске его искать не станет.  
– Ты меня боишься? – спросил Сай, будто разговаривая с ребенком.  
– Я?.. Ни за что, – насупился Наруто, притягивая колени к лицу.  
– Тогда почему отсел?..  
– Ну так ты же ведь... «голубой», – фыркнул Наруто.  
– И что? Наброшусь сразу?.. Я не понимаю, почему людей с другой ориентацией сразу начинают считать ненормальными... Сразу "Ты же голубой, вдруг влюбишься" или "Вдруг набросишься". Ведь, если бы тебе призналась девушка, разве ты бы боялся того, что она "набросится"?..  
Наруто задумался. Понял, что не боялся бы, но волне бы ожидал попытки поцеловать или коснуться. Отодвигаться от нее он бы точно не стал.  
– Наверное, тебе тяжело друзей заводить, – предположил Наруто, чтобы не отвечать на вопрос.  
– Нет у меня друзей, – покачал головой Сай. – Где ты найдешь сейчас такого человека, кому не стыдно было бы за "голубого" друга?.. Кто смог бы не бросить и настолько дорожить этой дружбой, чтоб всё выдержать. И не испугаться, что "влюбишься".  
Наруто молча думал о том, что, наверное, он бы мог, если бы не факт этого чертового признания.  
– Ты ведь сейчас думаешь, что смог бы... Но ведь не стал же, мы ведь не друзья.  
Наруто вспомнилось их знакомство и последующее общение, он предположил:  
– А может, дело в твоем неприятном характере?.. Сай негромко и скорее вежливо посмеялся, переводя упрек в шутку, однако ответил:  
– Может быть... Так почему ты прогуливаешь?..  
Наруто задумался, но больше поговорить было не с кем, а Сай сейчас настолько открыл ему душу, что оставаться в долгу не хотелось:  
– Не хочу видеть Саске.  
– Поссорились?  
– Ну, как сказать... – Наруто задумался, поднял голову к небу. – Я чувствую себя преданным... Но чувствую это только я, и я даже тебе объяснить при всем желании не смогу, в чем же тут предательство. Потому что... сложно это.  
– Тогда в чем причина?  
Наруто отрицательно покачал головой:  
– Если говорить это вслух – такая глупость получается... Пока это во мне, пока я это только чувствую – оно действительно имеет смысл, пусть и только для меня. Лучше я буду молчать, чем соглашаться с чужим "Глупость же", подстраиваясь под мир кругом и его видение меня...  
Конечно, хотелось объяснить. Нет, не Саю – Саске. Сказать: "Что ж ты так, а? Я же все самое сокровенное из души для тебя выгреб, даже про родителей рассказал, а ты... такую мелочь сказать отказался". Но глупо же. Тайны человека – это его тайны, и только он распоряжается, говорить их или нет, и заставить его не могут никакие обязательства и чужое доверие.  
Но для Наруто это по-прежнему казалось нечестно.

Саске все-таки нашел его – дождался у выхода из школы. Снова сбегать было бесполезно, объясняться тоже не хотелось, но Наруто остановился.  
– Это Сакура, – сразу начал с дела Саске, и они оба поняли, о чем он. – Харуно Сакура, та самая "Сакура-тян», о которой ты так восхищенно отзывался... Теперь понимаешь, почему я ничего тебе не говорил?..  
Да, Наруто понимал. Стоял тут и, глядя себе под ноги, осознавал, что существуют вещи, которых лучше не видеть и не знать. Глупо было искать виноватых, потому что в конечном итоге круг все равно замыкался на нем – на Наруто.  
– Я не хочу портить нашу дружбу, – продолжил Саске. – Я не собираюсь бороться за нее... Для меня слова "любовь" и "я" – не совместимы. Не для меня это – о ком-то заботиться, называть солнышком, желать спокойной ночи и терпеть эти сопливые "какой ты милый, Саске-кун"... Я уступаю, Наруто. Ты – тот, кто сможет сделать ее счастливой, я только испорчу ей жизнь. К тому же ты мой лучший друг... Девушки приходят и уходят, друг остается.  
Около часа понадобилось на то, чтобы придумать и записать всю эту речь. Полчаса, чтобы выучить, чтобы звучало красиво. В данный момент Саске был крайне доволен собой, и сохранять скорбное лицо мученика за дружбу стоило огромных усилий.

Придя вечером домой, Саске чувствовал себя выжатым лимоном. Словно сегодня выстоял великую битву, а до победы еще – как до Китая босиком. Поднялся по лестнице, кинул сумку на стол и не успел сесть на стул рядом, как в дверном проеме показался старший брат. Итачи редко терял самообладание, но сейчас выглядел на редкость взволнованным. Захлопнул за собой дверь и впился в младшего брата взглядом, который Саске колебался, как лучше назвать: "безумным" или "ошалевшим".  
– Твою мать, Саске, какого черта в парня?! – сразу выпалил Итачи тоном, которого раньше от него младшему брату слышать не приходилось. Саске подошел к вопросу со всей серьезностью – запер дверь и слишком спокойно поинтересовался:  
– Родители дома?  
– Нет, еще не вернулись.  
– Какого черта, откуда ты знаешь?! – уже в полный голос осведомился Саске.  
– Да ты, как школьница, покраснел, когда его увидел, как тут не понять.  
– А он понял, как думаешь?..  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой парня твоего обсуждал? – переспросил Итачи так, словно это было оскорблением. Саске поправил бы его, если бы это не звучало так сладко «твой парень». – Да я весь день понять не могу – как?! Где мы с родителями промахнулись? Это от того, что у тебя только старший брат? Не стоило с тобой в детстве принимать вместе ванную?! Не стоило пускать тебя в свою кровать, когда тебе кошмары ночами снились? Или тебе материнской заботы не хватало?..  
– Мне восемь лет тогда было!.. Хочешь сказать, я об этом не думал? Мне просто, да?! Это я себе, что ли, на голову проблему придумал? Что захотелось приключений на жопу, вместо того чтобы влюбиться в какую-нибудь девушку, чтоб если отказала – и ладно, и не видеть ее, так не больно, чем в единственного самого близкого человека?! И что сказать-то некому. Одно дело «Я влюбился», другое «Я голубой и влюбился в парня».  
Саске замолчал, что-то изнутри начало душить, к горлу подступил ком – плакать не хотелось. Итачи тоже молчал, переваривая информацию. Теперь он видел ситуацию с совсем другой стороны – стороны младшего брата. Захотелось успокоить, обнять.  
– Как давно ты понял?.. – уже более похожим на свой обычный тон, поинтересовался Итачи. Саске не смотрел ему в глаза, он вообще, казалось бы, замкнулся, хотя, как загипнотизированный, ответил:  
– Месяца два назад... То есть это началось и раньше, а тогда он вдруг об этой заговорил... о Сакуре. Я сначала было решил, что дружеская ревность, – станет встречаться с девушкой, будет меньше времени на меня. Потом сны эти... Потом понял, что это я хочу быть на месте этой девушки, с которой он будет встречаться... Итачи, я впервые в жизни жалел на полном серьезе, что я не девушка.  
– Значит, он натурал? – с плохо скрываемым облегчением спросил Итачи. – Саске, не волнуйся. В твоем возрасте подростки подвержены бисексуализму. Главное сейчас ошибки не допустить. Вырастешь – пройдет, найдешь себе девушку, обзаведешься семьей...  
– Думаешь, всё так просто? – облизнул пересохшие губы Саске. – Думаешь, я просто так в него влюбился?.. Этот человек меня знает лучше кого бы то ни было. Ближе у меня нет и уже не будет.  
– У каждого второго есть друг детства, который знает даже, до скольких лет тот в кровать писался, но что-то я не слышал, чтобы кто-то в этого друга детства влюблен был, – снова начал раздражаться Итачи. – Раньше ты почему не сказал?  
– Да потому что я знал, что ты не поймешь! – на этот раз Саске сорвался, переходя на повышенные тона. – Что ты скажешь: "Ничего, братик, подрастешь – пройдет"! Что ты начнешь: "Да что в семье за горе такое – младший сын голубой, и в кого ты такой, если в семье пидорасов прежде не было".  
Теперь Саске смотрел в глаза, а Итачи не знал, что говорить. Он только теперь понял: вместо того, чтобы помочь, поддержать брата, которому и так нелегко, – наговорил глупостей. Не то, не так. Нужно было еще посидеть и подумать, нельзя было действовать на эмоциях. Хотелось отмотать время назад и вместо всей этой ерунды сказать: "Поверь мне. Я буду рядом, я буду помогать, уж как-нибудь переживем". Хорошо хоть ума хватило родителям не говорить.

Наруто уже лег спать, когда над ухом зажужжал лежащий на тумбочке мобильник. Только один человек мог ему звонить так поздно.  
– Да?  
– Всё в порядке? – спросил уставшим, как показалось Наруто, голосом Саске. Узумаки немного помешкал с ответом, отозвался без энтузиазма:  
– Да. Извини, вел себя как полный идиот.  
– Ничего. Ты должен был знать, – послышался голос Саске. – Да и мне было не по себе. Теперь мне намного легче... Просто я боялся, что это скажется на нашей дружбе.  
– Нет, что ты, – тут же заверил Наруто. – Глупость же. Я не хочу из-за этого терять нашу дружбу. Всё будет хорошо, Саске. Спасибо, что сказал.  
Саске молчал, он не знал, что еще говорить, но не хотел класть трубку.  
– Ну... – первым нарушил тишину Наруто. – До завтра тогда.  
– Да, до завтра, – автоматически отозвался Саске.  
– Спокойной ночи.  
– И тебе. Спокойной, – и уже сигналу "разъединено" дрожащим голосом признался: – Знаешь, я люблю тебя...


	2. Chapter 2

В его фантазиях в этот момент Наруто был не решительнее школьницы в свой первый раз – краснел, не знал, что делать. Начинал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке своей школьной формы, останавливался на третьей, спохватившись, переходил к рубашке Саске. В его мечтах Наруто млел от прикосновений, дрожал и откидывал голову назад, зарываясь пальцами в черные волосы на затылке, а потом...  
Дальше Саске запрещал себе мечтать. Всё тело и так горело от таких (подобных?) фантазий; не то чтобы не хотелось получить разрядку – Саске просто не представлял, как после такого сможет нормально общаться с Наруто.  
Несмотря на то, что Итачи стало известно о любви брата к однокласснику, изливать ему душу Саске больше не собирался – Итачи не понимал. Поразмыслив, Саске пришел к выводу, что в полной мере в этой ситуации его поймет только Сай, однако, говорить с ним Учиха тоже не собирался. Так получалось, что, хотя в его тайну и оказались посвящены уже двое, Саске, все равно, оставался в этом одинок. И это не могло не раздражать.

Сай немного удивился, когда в начале дня в полупустом классе Наруто подошел к нему сам.  
– Я подумал над твоими словами, – со всей серьезностью начал Наруто.  
– Думаю, будет слишком смело надеяться, что это по поводу моего признания, – откладывая книгу, решил поддержать разговор Сай. – А где Саске-кун? Разве вы не вместе обычно приходите?..  
– У него дело, – не вдаваясь в подробности, отмахнулся Наруто, возвращаясь к изначальной теме разговора. – Девушка никогда не останется наедине с парнем, независимо от того, признавался он ей или нет. Так же и парень не рискнет остаться наедине с "голубым", если только не уверен, что сам он – не хрупкая девушка и сможет врезать, если что... Но знаешь, – Наруто сделал паузу, при этом выглядя так, будто рассказывает нечто удивительное, необычайное, – девушка спокойно останется наедине с парнем, если будет уверена, что он "голубой"... Сай, я хочу сказать, может, ты все-таки не там друзей искал?..  
И замер, казалось бы даже не дыша, глядя в глаза Сая, как в пробирку, в которую к кислоте только что добавил лакмус. Сай же негромко рассмеялся, больше не зная, как реагировать на такое детское поведение. А самое главное – Наруто ведь и в самом деле хочет помочь. Он не из тех, кто просто выбросит чью-то жалобу из головы и забудет. В его мире то, что вчера рассказал Сай, было нечестным, и он наверняка и в самом деле всю ночь голову ломал над тем, как это исправить. А ведь их даже друзьями нельзя было назвать.  
– Смотрю, вы уже поладили. – Саске не стал садиться, просто остановился за спиной Наруто, сложив руки на груди.  
– Ревнуешь? – тут же улыбнулся Сай.  
– Волнуюсь за Наруто. – Саске отреагировал спокойно, на этот раз ничем себя не выдав.  
– Но со мной же ничего не случится, – поднялся Наруто.  
– Просто у нас с Саске-куном возникли некоторые разногласия, поэтому ему не нравится, что мы общаемся, – снова вернулся к книге Сай.  
– Что-то я не помню, чтобы разрешал называть себя по имени, – угрожающим тоном напомнил Саске. Наруто начало казаться, что это всё кончится дракой, когда прозвенел звонок к началу занятий. Саске напоследок послал Саю убийственный взгляд и сел на свое место.

– Он меня раздражает, – сам произнес в обед Саске, зная, что Наруто не спросит. – Улыбка эта его... Подколки, намеки какие-то... Выводит. Ничего с собой поделать не могу.  
– Все равно, раньше тебя было сложно вывести из равновесия, – с набитым ртом произнес Наруто, решив принять участие в разговоре, но не успевая до конца прожевать обед.  
– М... Переходный возраст? – предложил Саске, продолжая вертеть в руках томатный сок. Он думал о том, что когда люди встречаются – обедают вместе или готовят друг для друга. Конечно, Наруто часто таскал у него какие-нибудь компоненты из бенто, но все равно это было не то. Хотелось кормить его с палочек, чтобы, вызывающе глядя в глаза, Наруто, чуть более тщательно, чем полагается, слизывал с них рис, задерживая кончики во рту.  
– Знаешь, мне кажется, ты ей нравишься, – запив очередную порцию молоком, ни с того ни с сего произнес Наруто. Саске даже не сразу понял, о чем речь.  
– А мне кажется, ты начинаешь соваться не в свое дело.  
– Я помочь хочу, – пожал плечами Наруто, не обижаясь, – Саске всегда таким был.  
– Разве она тебе не нравится?  
– А что я сделаю, если она меня не любит? А вот при виде тебя она словно совсем другой человек – такая... Будто светится изнутри.  
– Странный ты, – отложил палочки Саске. Есть перехотелось. – Разве ты не хочешь ее только для себя? Не больно ли будет видеть ее с другим?..  
– Больно, – кивнул Наруто. – Но я желаю ей счастья. Не со мной – и ладно. Лучше счастлива не со мной, чем со мною же несчастна.

Суйгетсу уже докуривал, когда к пожарной лестнице пришел Саске.  
– Снова курить? – усмехнулся острозубый.  
– Нет, сказать, – четко произнес Учиха, не смутившись. – Даже если у нее появится кто-то, с кем она будет счастлива, в отличие от меня, я все равно сделаю всё, чтобы их как можно скорее разлучить.  
– Еще бы, ты же у нас отрицательный персонаж, – пожал плечами Суйгетсу. – Только сюда кончай приходить, а то засекут, скажут родителям, что ты еще и куришь.  
А хотелось еще столько всего сказать. Что назвал Сакуру еще и потому, что она с двенадцати лет сохнет по нему, Саске, какие уж тут Наруто. И прибавить, что на любовь Харуно было плевать даже сейчас, когда знаешь, что такое эта безответная любовь.

В своей комнате Саске старался поддерживать порядок, хотя гостей у него, кроме Наруто, никогда не было. Так же здесь был минимум мебели и никаких плакатов на стенах – Саске считал, что портить этим стены довольно глупо и по-детски, а может, дело было в том, что ничем особенно и не увлекался. Саске вообще всегда казался себе неспособным на сильные чувства.  
Мама стучалась, прежде чем войти в комнату с тех пор, как Саске исполнилось четырнадцать, хотя и заставала сына чаще всего за учебниками.  
– Тебя к телефону, – нараспев позвала мама. Пришлось спуститься вниз, в гостиную, за телефонной трубкой.  
– Да.  
– Саске, привет, – поспешно выпалил Наруто на том конце провода. – Слушай, тут такое дело... У меня трубу прорвало, воду перекрыл. Поздно уже, сантехник придет только завтра, а у меня воды нет даже чайник поставить. Возьмешь к себе переночевать?  
– Конечно! – не подумав, согласился Саске, но тут же исправился: – Подожди, спрошу маму...  
Сейчас, в свои полные шестнадцать, на несколько минут Саске будто снова превратился в беззаботного семилетнего ребенка, вбежав на кухню и попросив:  
– У Наруто дома трубу прорвало, воду перекрыли, он ведь может переночевать у нас?!  
– Да, конечно, – согласилась мама.  
– Нет! – опоздал Итачи. Мама удивленно обернулась:  
– Это что еще за новости?..  
Саске, казалось, сбежал обратно к трубке еще до того, как успел возразить брат.  
Семья дождалась, когда придет Наруто, прежде чем сесть за ужин. Закрыв глаза, Саске мог представить, что привел Наруто знакомиться с родителями, как обычно приводят своих невест. В целом Саске чувствовал себя счастливым человеком и не сразу заметил, как неуютно Наруто за семейным ужином. Узумаки просто не знал, как себя вести. Отец был, как всегда, сдержан, Итачи насторожен, и большая часть разговора приходилась на Наруто и маму. Саске как-то сразу вернулся из страны своих грез на грешную землю. Родители, конечно, отреагируют острее, чем брат. У Итачи своя жизнь, у Саске своя. Родители же его растили, и вот что из этого выросло. Мама наверняка бы плакала. Отец бы просто – не позволил.  
Но главное... Они бы ненавидели Наруто.

Мама не стала стелить ему на полу или предлагать спать на диване в гостиной. Она дала Наруто второе одеяло, сказав, что у Саске достаточно большая кровать, чтобы они поместились на ней вдвоем. Она все еще относилась к младшему сыну, как к ребенку.  
Саске же казалось, что у него сердце сейчас не выдержит такого быстрого ритма и благополучно сдохнет в конвульсиях. Выпроводив наконец из своей комнаты маму, Саске, закрывая дверь, осознал, что теперь они наедине. Самым сильным желанием сейчас было закрыть дверь на ключ.  
– Твоя мама так здорово готовит, – потянулся Наруто, садясь на расстеленную кровать. На нем был оранжевый мягкий джемпер и светлые джинсы. Конечно, не школьная форма, но Саске был полностью согласен и на это, если бы, конечно, можно было сейчас подойти, поцеловать, повалить его на эту кровать, не боясь получить по роже. «И запереть эту чертову дверь», – с тоской подумал Саске как раз в тот момент, когда эта самая злосчастная дверь распахнулась, впуская внутрь Итачи.  
– Заглянул посмотреть, как вы тут устроились, – как бы извиняясь, проинформировал старший брат, входя в комнату и усаживаясь на компьютерный стул. Саске уже без энтузиазма снова закрыл дверь – момент был безжалостно испорчен братом.  
– Мы с Наруто уже знакомы, – продолжал Итачи таким тоном, словно говорил: "Мы с ним давние друзья", – нам даже доводилось с ним кое-что обсуждать...  
Саске насторожился. Больше всего сейчас хотелось вывезти Итачи из комнаты прямо на этом стуле.  
– Наруто, мой брат еще не сказал тебе, в кого влюблен?..  
– Сказал, – сдержанно кивнул Узумаки, – но, мне кажется, обсуждать это...  
– Сказал?! – переспросил Итачи, придвигая стул ближе. – И... Как ты отреагировал?..  
– Ну, я был несколько удивлен и...  
– Пошел вон из моей комнаты, – Саске развернул стул вместе со старшим братом к двери и подтолкнул.  
– Ну я же ведь не к тебе пришел, – попытался возразить Итачи.  
– Вон, я сказал, – скрестил руки на груди Саске. – Не вижу, чтобы Наруто горел желанием с тобой общаться.  
Возразить на это было нечего, пришлось выйти, про себя обещав потом поговорить с братом без свидетелей. Как только дверь закрылась, Саске облегченно вздохнул.  
– Странный он... Но, наверное, он хороший брат, раз так за тебя волнуется, – улыбнулся Наруто.  
– Извини, – сел рядом Саске. – Тебе, наверное, не по себе здесь...  
– Нет, – поспешил заверить его Узумаки. – Всё в порядке. Мне просто немного... необычно. Непривычно. Иногда я чувствую себя неловко просто потому, что не знаю, как себя вести. Но... Мне нравится здесь. Это ведь твой дом, ты этим живешь.  
– Хочешь... – нерешительно предложил Саске, – я как-нибудь приду к тебе с ночевкой?..  
– Думаю, это будет честно, – согласился Наруто. – Только у меня всё скучно – квартира однокомнатная, небольшая. Соседи шумные. Из еды один рамен, так что ты трижды подумай, надо ли оно тебе.  
– Как будто я у тебя дома не бывал, – пожал плечами Учиха. – Зато у тебя PSP есть.  
Какое-то время еще говорили перед сном о всякой ерунде. Наруто мечтал, озвучивая фантазии, а Саске прикидывал, где будет он, когда мечты Узумаки исполнятся. Сможет ли быть рядом, потому что сейчас для Саске это была единственным желанием.  
– Будет здорово уговорить, чтобы нам дали одну комнату в общежитии, – негромко говорил Саске. – Я не знаю, сколько там обычно людей помещается, но когда кто-то знакомый – уже лучше...  
Прислушался. Наруто, похоже, заснул под его монотонный бубнеж, завернувшись в теплое одеяло, лежа на боку, лицом к Саске. Заснул, чувствуя себя в безопасности. Лицо у Наруто было расслабленным, губы чуть приоткрыты, зрачки под веками дергались – похоже, ему уже что-то снилось.  
Саске не хотел его отпускать в маленькую квартиру с шумными соседями и полками, забитыми раменом. Хотелось оставить его здесь, как брошенного щенка. "Мама, можно щеночек поживет у нас?". Не то чтобы раньше было все равно... Наруто прекрасно справлялся, мог стирать сам, хотя и вспоминал об этой обязанности, когда из чистого белья оставалась только занавеска. Наруто привык и никогда не жаловался, иногда казалось, что ему нравится такая жизнь, но – есть вещи, которые можно терпеть, будучи другом, и которые становятся невыносимыми, если любишь.  
Саске осторожно выпутал из одеяла руку и положил ее поперек Наруто, осторожно, держа навесу, чтобы, если что, сразу отдернуть. Узумаки не проснулся, продолжая размеренно дышать. Еще некоторое время Учиха смотрел в его лицо, пока мысли в его голове меняли русло. Саске точно знал: Наруто еще никогда раньше не целовался. Учихе, впрочем, тоже еще не доводилось, да он и значения этому никогда не придавал, а сейчас вдруг захотелось, чтобы первый поцелуй – и с Наруто. Саске понимал, что это снова не более чем самые смелые фантазии, которые никогда не сбудутся, – так же как расстегивающий пуговицы его школьной формы Узумаки.  
Наруто был одновременно близким и далеким. К нему можно было прийти с ночевкой, но нельзя было взять за руку, гуляя. Ему можно было быть лучшим другом, но – не его парнем. Этого не изменишь, хоть платье надевай, а всего один неосторожный шаг – и можно лишиться всего. Саске думал о том, что Наруто спит и не почувствует, если его поцеловать. Пусть считает, что следующий поцелуй у него первый.  
Но... Вроде и понимаешь, что человек спит, но кажется, что стоит придвинуться ближе, перейти ту черту, после которой уже нельзя сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, – и Наруто откроет глаза, испугается, отшатнется. Но тянуло. Безнаказанностью. Конечно, можно было придумать себе полутемный коридор какой-нибудь вечеринки либо вечер у какого-нибудь пруда со светлячками, или фейерверк на фестивале, или просто растерянного, расстроенного Наруто, которого можно будет успокоить... Но Саске понимал, что ничего этого не будет. Наруто никогда добровольно не позволит сделать это, а значит – не будет ни коридоров, ни светлячков, ни фейерверка, будет темная комната, родная мягкая кровать и пришедший с ночевкой ничего не подозревающий, спокойно спящий Наруто...  
Саске отвернулся. Стало стыдно, вся ситуация вдруг предстала с другой стороны: Наруто заснул, потому что доверяет целиком и полностью. Потому что так чувствует себя в безопасности. Не может Саске обмануть такое доверие, сыграть на этом.  
Он закрыл глаза и попытался заснуть. Не получилось, в первую очередь из-за бешено колотящегося сердца. Хотелось снова обернуться и убедиться, что Наруто здесь, в его кровати, в нескольких сантиметрах от него – так близко, что если вытянуть шею, можно коснуться губами его щеки, ресниц... Саске мысленно чертыхнулся. Внутренний голос подсказал, что надо просто сделать, чтобы не думалось. Сделать – и всё, никто ничего не узнает. А вдруг захочется большего, возразил мысленно сам себе Саске. Вдруг захочется поцеловать еще раз. Перелезть под его одеяло. Обнять его, такого теплого, пока он спит. Полежать так немного... Но ведь тогда Наруто точно проснется.  
Нет, только поцелуй, легкий, просто губами коснуться его губ – и всё, и откатиться, чтобы даже если Наруто и проснется – пусть думает, что приснилось.  
Саске снова обернулся. Наруто все еще спал. В голову вдруг пришло, что ведь он в любой момент может перевернуться на спину или вообще на другой бок, тогда поцеловать, не разбудив его, будет сложнее.  
Саске, уже спокойнее, придвинулся, внимательно следя за любыми изменениями на лице Наруто. Осторожно потянулся, останавливаясь каждый сантиметр, чтобы проверить, не проснулся ли. Наконец, боясь даже того, что Наруто разбудит бешеный стук его сердца, коснулся губами его губ и тут же вернулся на свое место.  
Первоначальная радость сменилась горьким чувством. "И это всё, что я могу", – понял Саске. Ночью сорвать украдкой поцелуй, когда хотелось засыпать и просыпаться в обнимку, повторяя, что "люблю... Люблю тебя", расстегивать непослушными руками пуговицы его рубашки, целовать шею и слушать, как он хрипло стонет.  
Стало хуже. Захотелось плакать.

Она ждала их около класса. Без глупых записок в ящике со сменной обувью, без подталкивающих в спину подруг. Одна. Решительно повернулась в их сторону, когда Саске и Наруто вышли, и взглядом уперлась в Учиху.  
Наруто при виде Сакуры оторопел, едва не оступился.  
– Мы... можем поговорить? – спросила Харуно, обращаясь к Саске. Тут же замялась, покраснела, но не отвернулась. Как бы Саске хотел послать ее ко всем чертям и пройти мимо. Но – не при Наруто. При нем хотелось казаться всепонимающим.  
– Да, – кивнул Учиха, послушно проследовав за девушкой, напоследок попросив Наруто: "Подожди у выхода".  
Занятия закончились и сейчас в школе было везде людно. У Сакуры как-то так получилось найти место за зданием, где почти никого не было.  
– Чего тебе? – остановившись, спросил Саске. Он и так знал, что ей нужно. Теперь придется придумывать еще одну сказку для Наруто, который, конечно, костьми ляжет, чтобы Саске не жертвовал ради него своей любовью.  
– Знаешь... ты мне еще с младших классов нравился. Я думала, что детская любовь, забудется, пройдет, и ты тоже повзрослеешь и перестанешь...  
– Мне это не интересно, – отрезал Саске. – Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Нужно быть полным дураком, чтоб не замечать твоего влюбленного взгляда и желания обратить на себя внимание. Я не знаю, что ты этим признанием хотела добиться, – ни ты, ни твоя любовь мне не нужны. Достала.  
Пауза. Саске почему-то ждал реакции.  
– Вот как, – убитым голосом произнесла Сакура. – Тогда... извини.  
Саске фыркнул, развернулся и ушел, больше ничего не сказав.

Он не смог найти Наруто – Узумаки не ждал его около выхода, не было его ни в классе, ни в туалете, ни на пожарной лестнице, где и быть не могло, но все равно на всякий случай проверил. И телефон его снова не отвечал.  
Саске казалось, что он начинает ненавидеть Харуно еще больше.

Наруто знал, что на крыше его не найдут. И зачем Сакура пришла – тоже знал. Просто, стоя у ворот школы, не хотел видеть, как они выйдут вдвоем, оба смущенные, и придется придумывать срочную причину куда-то сбежать, чтобы не видеть их вместе. А если это теперь будет всегда, если это будет реальностью?..  
Наруто вздрогнул, когда железная дверь на крышу с грохотом распахнулась, обернулся и замер.  
Сакура тоже замерла в дверном проеме. Ее выдержки хватило только на то, чтобы спокойно попросить у Саске прощения и дождаться, когда он уйдет. Хотелось выскочить на крышу и орать, потому что дура, потому что подумала, что даже если не любит, все равно должен знать. Потому что нечестно это от него прятать, потому что думала, будто ему это нужно. Слезы навернулись на глаза уже на лестнице, пока бежала сюда. Она думала, что здесь никого не будет, а теперь стояла в дверях запыхавшаяся, в слезах, с покрытым красными пятнами лицом и разбухшим носом. Второй раз за день так опозориться...  
Увидев ее в таком состоянии, Наруто поднялся, подошел, не зная, что говорить. Сакура совсем не выглядела счастливой... И прежде, чем он успел спросить, что случилось, до него дошло: Саске отказался. Он еще тогда сказал, что откажется. Еще тогда сказал, что любит, но лучше уступит лучшему другу... Получалось, что Наруто снова во всем виноват.  
Между ними оставалось полметра, когда ошарашенная Сакура, наконец, развернулась собираясь сбежать. Наруто поймал ее за руку, дернул на себя и обнял. Сакура больше не смогла сдерживаться и наконец разревелась – громко, как маленький ребенок. Будто думала, что вместе со слезами выйдет и эта любовь. Плакала за все те дни, когда останавливалась около их класса, но сбегала в последний момент, струсив. Плакала так, будто не хотела больше об этом плакать никогда в будущем.

– Я даже с чего началось не помню... Мелкие же все были, по нему все девчонки сохли – ну и я тоже... Потом у всех прошло. А у меня нет. Манил по-прежнему. Чем-то своим. Я уж и не помнила, за что люблю, но... это так давно началось, что я себя уже и не мыслю без этой любви. Думала – надо сказать. Пусть не ответит, но сказать надо, так будет честно... – замолчала, в глазах появилась отрешенность. "Пережидает новый приступ слез", – понял Наруто. Теперь они сидели на бетонной крыше школы. Он чувствовал, что рубашка до сих пор мокрая от слез, но это не было неприятным. Все время хотелось снова обнять ее. Но боялся.  
Ему было стыдно. Всё это происходило из-за него.  
– Знаешь... Я не знаю, почему Саске тебе так сказал. Он ведь всегда к тебе хорошо относился.  
Сакура отрицательно покачала головой:  
– Не надо врать только... Всё в порядке. Я переживу... Мне только страшно: если я столько лет его любила – пройдет ли теперь?..  
Можно было рассказать всё. Или сказать: "На самом деле он любит тебя, просто...". Но в мире Наруто это входило в разряд "нечестно". Он не уважал тех, кто в разговоре, смеясь, говорил: "Да она ж любит тебя, неужели не понял?". Ему казалось, что подобную тайну мог открыть только тот, кто сам любит, что нечестно лишать его выбора: говорить о своих чувствах или нет. Любовь для Наруто была светлым чувством, и для него существовало несколько своих принципов, позволяющих оставаться этому чувству светлым.  
И поэтому сейчас не знал, что говорить. Больше всего хотелось обнять, как давнего друга, и, словно баюкая, слегка покачиваясь, повторять: "Глупая... Глупая-глупая девочка. Глупая любимая девочка".  
"Сай был прав, – думал он. – Любовь же. Но нет желания наброситься или попытаться поцеловать. Как же можно любимому человеку и навредить?.. Обнять только. И всё, и ничего не надо больше".

Наруто позвонил ему, когда на улице уже стемнело. На мобильный, а не домашний.  
– Я около твоего дома. Выйди на пару минут.  
Сердце бешено застучало, еще когда на экране телефона высветилось "Наруто". Саске даже не задумался о том, что именно другу нужно. Быстро выскользнул на улицу, накинув ветровку.  
Наруто стоял, грея руки в карманах оранжевой толстовки. При виде Саске развернулся быстро, в глазах застыло что-то... грустное, измученное. Учиха отвлекся, пытаясь понять, что это. Пропустил удар – такой, что чуть не упал, но успел схватиться за выступ на стене.  
– Это что за новости? – потирая скулу, поинтересовался Саске, нахмурившись. Наруто снова убрал руки в карманы, пожал плечами, спокойно ответив:  
– За Сакуру.  
Саске сжал зубы, чтобы не выдать злости. Он был в бешенстве, теперь он точно мог сказать, что ненавидит эту девушку.  
– Это твоя благодарность, да, Наруто? За то, что отошел в сторону?  
– Мне этого не надо. Ни твоей, ни ее жертвы. Она любит тебя. Я переживу. Но до слез ты ее доводить не должен был. С людьми так не поступают, Саске. Это нечестно.  
– Да что ты знаешь в своем идеальном мире?! Ты хоть понимаешь, что надо именно так – и никак иначе. Это как если в тебя лезвие вогнали. Надо сразу вырывать, иначе оно гнить внутри тебя начнет, убьет тебя. Надо было так, чтобы поняла, чтобы ненавидела. Чтобы проревелась, да и пришла к тебе.  
Некоторое время Наруто молчал, кусая губы. Потом резко выпрямился:  
– А, черт... Извини. Она просто на крышу пришла, я там сидел, видел, как она плачет... Это меня сбило с толку. Извини, Саске. Я только сейчас понял, что тебе тоже больно... Если хочешь – ударь тоже. И забудем. И будем квиты.  
"Он ведь наверняка тоже плакал, – думал Наруто. – Он ведь умеет это... эмоции прятать."  
В красивой сказке или каком-нибудь бульварном романе Учиха решил бы, что нельзя поднимать руку на того, кого любишь. Эта мысль промелькнула в голове Саске, когда он выпрямился и ударил в полную силу.  
Ударил потому, что это было единственной возможностью коснуться.  
Наруто на ногах устоял и даже попытался улыбнуться после этого.  
– Идиот ты, – беззлобно бросил Саске. И снова не смог вслух прибавить к этому "люблю".

Ему снилась его комната, его кровать, его одеяло и подушки. И Наруто в этом сне тоже был его – ловил губами его пальцы, обеспокоено спрашивал: "Как же родители?" – "Уехали", – отвечал Саске, хотя во сне даже не задавался вопросом, куда. Гораздо больше его сейчас волновало горячее тело Наруто, с которого он уже срывал пижамную рубашку. И почему-то все равно нашептывал: "Тише, услышат". А кто услышит?.. Не знал, но хотелось спрятать, не хотелось ни с кем им делиться – таким теплым, добрым, честным.  
Саске проснулся резко, в своей кровати: те же подушки и одеяло, но Наруто здесь не было. "Может, и к лучшему", – подумал он, пытаясь выбраться из-под одеяла, не запачкав простынь. За окном еще было темно. Надо было спуститься в ванную и постирать штаны и трусы, пока все спят.  
Если бы Саске мог выбирать – он предпочел бы не любить никогда. Тем более Наруто. Он считал, что любовь делала из него идиота. Заставляла беситься по любому поводу, придумывать какую-то сказку про Сакуру, стирать трусы среди ночи.  
Так же тихо вернулся к себе в комнату, снова лег под одеяло, осмотрев, не испачкал ли его случайно.  
Вспоминал драку. "Нечестно", – сказал тогда Наруто. Конечно, нечестно, когда хочется ласкать, а единственный физический контакт, который не вызовет подозрений, – удар.  
Что-то должно произойти, понимал Саске. Сакура эта... И его любовь не хотела стоять на месте, хотела эволюционировать, обладать, осваивать все новые и новые просторы. Саске чувствовал, как она разрастается в нем, и понимал, что если в ближайшее время она не получит выхода – это чувство его просто разорвет.  
Проблема была в том, что Наруто не должен был ничего заметить.  
Наруто в ту ночь думал не о Саске. Думал о сильной девушке, которая любила не его.


	3. Chapter 3

Наруто выглядел обеспокоенным, его нервозность постепенно передавалась и Саске. Учиха уже и не знал, что думать: то ли Сай все-таки раскололся, то ли у Узумаки появились другие проблемы, то ли Сакура ему теперь не дает покоя.  
Шанс поговорить выдался только во время обеда. Они остались в классе. Наруто, сидя с другой стороны стола, задумчиво рассматривал коробку с бенто Саске, грызя кончики палочек для еды. Учиха уже понял, что думает Наруто сейчас совсем не о том, что может из этого ассортимента стащить. Саске подцепил палочками кусок сосиски, направил его в сторону Узумаки и, вовремя опомнившись, ткнул его в щеку.  
– Больно, – пожаловался Наруто, вытираясь.  
– Ты весь день сам не свой, – холодно отозвался Саске, не убирая палочек в надежде, что Наруто все-таки съест предложенный кусочек.  
– Так заметно? – спросил Наруто, бросил взгляд в коробку с бенто, потом на сосиску около его щеки, прикинул, что именно это он и выбрал бы, и все-таки съел предложенное.  
– Я тебя столько лет знаю. Остальные, может, и не заметили. А я вижу, что что-то не так, – Саске едва боролся с желанием подцепить еще кусочек и снова предложить его Наруто. Для вида подцепив немного риса, задержал палочки во рту, помня, откуда они только что вернулись. – Только понять не могу, что. Расскажешь или не мое дело?  
– Да не то чтобы не твое... Просто нечестно, наверное, это обсуждать.  
– Ты влюбился, что ли, Узумаки? – прикусив кончик палочки до хруста, спросил Саске, стараясь приглушить в себе чувство страха.  
– Нет, но мне кажется, что в меня влюбились...  
Саске на секунду потерял контроль над эмоциями и страх прорвался на лицо. К счастью, его можно было принять за удивление. Учиха был в панике: если бы Наруто имел в виду кого-то другого, то так бы и сказал: "Сай в меня влюблен", а не загадками изъяснялся.  
– Кто же? – сглотнул Саске. Наруто отвел глаза, Учихе почти показалось, как он слышит: "Ты".  
– Я не уверен... Просто она всякий раз, когда я на нее смотрю, краснеет и отворачивается. А когда я с ней заговорить пытаюсь, едва ли не в обморок падает. И подружки с ней шушукаются и на меня смотрят... Она в нашем классе учится. Хьюга.  
Да, Саске помнил эту девушку, как ни странно. "И куда все на мою голову повыскакивали? То Сай, то эта... Шестнадцать лет жил, никому не нужен был. Стоило мне влюбиться – и эти подтянулись".  
– Мне не по себе. Что, если она признаться решит?.. Я ведь не люблю ее, я ответить не смогу, – продолжал Наруто. У Саске даже от сердца отлегло. Узумаки, однако, долго радоваться ему не дал:  
– Но... Сакура ведь любит тебя. Очень сильно любит, мне тут уже ничего не светит. А Хината очень милая девушка.  
– Ты ведь не собираешься играть с ее чувствами? – нашелся Саске.  
– Нет, конечно. Но ведь люди так и делают... Начинают встречаться, и, если им хорошо друг с другом, там, может быть, и поцелуи... и дальше зайти может.  
– Да, но предполагается, что любят оба, изначально, – у Саске и так мысли путались, выдать что-то адекватное было сложно. Наруто понурился, ему то ли взгрустнулось, то ли стало стыдно за свое поведение.

Маленький конвертик лежал в ящике со сменной обувью уже в конце дня. Саске сначала думал, что это от Сая, но письмо было запечатано наклейкой в виде сердца. Глянув ему через плечо, Наруто посоветовал:  
– Глупостей не наделай. И не заставляй Сакуру снова плакать. Я не прощу, если начнешь встречаться с другой девушкой.  
Как бы Саске хотел, чтобы эти слова звучали в другом смысле.  
Конверт пах духами так, что не оставалось сомнений: его специально сбрызнули. Учиха поморщился. "Если это Сай издевается, то я его убью", – подумал Саске и достал письмо. Самое обычное любовное письмо и даже подписанное. Мельком пробежав глазами по тексту и повторно сморщившись, увидев подпись, Саске выкинул письмо вместе с конвертом в мусорку.  
– Ты что делаешь? – возмутился Наруто.  
– Берегу чувства Сакуры. Чем-то всегда нужно жертвовать, Наруто.  
Конечно, Саске хотелось при Узумаки быть благородным, но не настолько, чтоб таскать с собой воняющее целым бутыльком дешевых духов слащавое письмо.

– Весна. Шестнадцать лет, самый возраст. Влюбляться, переживать, – пожал плечами Итачи. – Та девушка... Наруто ведь тебе не ответит, зачем ты девочкам-то так отказываешь сразу? Что стоит попробовать?  
– Да как ты не поймешь, что мне девушки не интересны, – огрызнулся Саске. – Это все равно, что для тебя встречаться с парнем. Мне будет неприятно – какие уж тут нежности... Да и на кой черт это нужно? И так проживу.  
– Смотри, Саске. Останешься один, – покачал головой Итачи.  
– Не останусь. Наруто всегда будет рядом.  
– До тех пор, пока не узнает о твоих чувствах.  
– И тогда тоже будет рядом. Наруто не из тех, кто предаст.  
Итачи просто покачал головой. "Что он вообще знает", – мысленно огрызнулся Саске и пообещал себе больше на эти темы с братом не разговаривать.

Карин не ограничилась письмом – дождалась Саске у входа в школу утром. Учиха жестом показал Наруто идти дальше. Узумаки кивнул и направился в класс.  
– Надо поговорить, – сразу сказала Карин.  
– Без свидетелей, – кивнул Саске. В конце концов, Сакура ведь показала ему хорошее безлюдное место. Оказавшись с Учихой наедине, Карин осмелела, картинно опустила ресницы, прикусила накрашенный ноготь.  
– То письмо вчера, – томным голосом начала она. Саске был противен такой концерт, он прервал сразу:  
– Сколько вам всем можно повторять: мне не интересно.  
– Что? – удивилась Карин. – Саске, у тебя что... Уже есть девушка?..  
Саске всегда умел действовать быстро и по ситуации, поэтому теперь, улыбнувшись, ответил:  
– Нет, Карин. Я гей. Вы мне не интересны. У меня не девушка, а парень. Мы с Наруто уже месяц встречаемся.  
"Вот и славно, – мысленно ликовал Саске. – Разнеси это по всей школе. Сделай то, что у вас, баб, получается лучше всего, – сплетничать. И пусть к Наруто больше никто не суется – он занят".

Что Карин оправдала его ожидания, Саске понял к концу дня, видя плачущую Хинату в окружении ее кудахтающих подруг. И взгляды, большинство самых разнообразных взглядов было приковано к ним.  
– Что-то происходит, – Наруто тоже заметил. Сложно было не заметить.  
– Да, – кивнул Саске, оценивая результаты. Он был доволен. – Только не понимаю, что именно, но догадываюсь, чьих это рук дело.

Наруто очень удивился, когда где-то через пару часов после окончания занятий на пороге его квартиры появилась Сакура.  
– Разве ты знаешь, где я живу? – все еще стоя в дверях, спросил Наруто.  
– Я староста, забыл? В журнале посмотрела. Мне очень нужно было с тобой поговорить.  
– Я... Я один дома сейчас. Уверена, что хочешь остаться с парнем наедине?  
– Брось, Узумаки, я разбираюсь в людях, чтобы знать, с кем из парней безопасно оставаться вдвоем.  
– По-моему, ни с кем не безопасно, – нахмурился Наруто. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Сакура из-за этой своей слепой веры попала в неприятности. – Но раз ты мне так доверяешь, не могу же я тебя подвести.  
И посторонился, пропуская.  
– А где родители? – разуваясь, спросила Сакура.  
– На работе, – соврал Наруто. Прошел на кухню и поставил чайник, стараясь не думать о том, что они тут наедине. В конце концов, Сакура любит Саске, а он – ее.  
У Наруто всегда был бардак. Раньше ему было все равно. Сейчас он пытался затолкать кучу мусора за плиту, сделав это так, чтобы Сакура не заметила.  
Девушка села за стол, про себя отметив, насколько он липкий, но по этому поводу ничего не сказала – были дела важнее.  
– Узумаки, возможно, я не в свое дело суюсь... Но мне кажется, что это неправда... По школе прошел слух. Это может быть неприятно, но ты должен знать. В школе говорят, что вы с Саске встречаетесь.  
Наруто выронил чашку. Она не разбилась, но откололась ручка.  
– Это неправда. Кто мог такое сказать?.. – и вспомнил девушку у ворот утром. Закрыл глаза, сел на стул напротив Сакуры. В голове гудело. – Это... подло.  
– Ты ведь не врешь? Да? – с надеждой спросила Сакура. – Вы ведь и в самом деле просто друзья.  
– Да, – кинул Наруто, глядя ей в глаза. – И я знаю, кто мог это всё устроить... Саске, видимо, отказал ей, и она пустила такой слух, чтобы отомстить.  
Должен был злиться. Не получалось. Теперь у Саске могут быть проблемы. Что, если и до его родителей дойдет, вдруг не поверят?  
– Карин? Ты ведь про нее говоришь? – оживилась Сакура.  
– Не знаю. Она вроде из параллельного класса. В очках.  
– Да, похоже, что она, – с облегчением выдохнула Сакура. – Не волнуйся. Объясню завтра в школе ситуацию. Всё будет в порядке.  
– Сакура, ты, – Наруто улыбнулся, – поступила честно. Вместо того чтобы верить слухам, пришла и спросила сама, даже зная, что это может причинить тебе боль.  
Харуно замялась, покраснела, уткнувшись взглядом в стол.  
На плите закипал чайник, в который Наруто забыл добавить воды.

– Эта Карин... Она слух распустила, будто мы... ну ты понял. – Наруто открыл свой шкафчик, начал снимать грязную футболку. В этот раз Саске решил остаться и понаблюдать за этим.  
– Да, я еще вчера подозревал, – соврал Саске. Ему это нравилось. Большинство поверило. А главное, среди этого большинства и Хьюга.  
– Вот ведь... Мало того, что с девушками тебе подгадить решила, еще и нашу дружбу под удар поставить хотела. – Наруто злился. Уже развязывал шнурок на спортивных штанах, когда вдруг замер, поймав взгляд Саске.  
– Эй, ты чего? – опешил Узумаки и даже раздеваться перестал. Саске опомнился:  
– Прости, задумался... Я тебя снаружи подожду, – и вышел, подобрав свой рюкзак с пола. Сразу поднялся на второй этаж к мужскому туалету, там бросил рюкзак под раковину и, включив холодную воду, умылся. И не смог сдержать улыбки, глядя на свое отражение.  
Наруто не особо удивился, когда дверь в раздевалку открылась, – хотя урок и был последним, могли раньше времени прийти из какого-нибудь спортивного кружка переодеваться. Интуиция, однако, подсказывала, что всё не так просто, поэтому Наруто закрыл шкафчик, повернулся, одновременно застегивая пуговицы на рубашке. Стоящие у двери парни не спешили ни переодеваться, ни проходить вглубь раздевалки, окончательно убедив Узумаки, что что-то не так. Наруто думал о том, что их трое и они контролируют дверь, – просто так тут не справиться. Хотя рискнуть можно было, но он уже понимал, что попал в ловушку.  
– Ходят слухи, что ты из этих, – показательно небрежным тоном начал центральный.  
– Слухи. Где доказательства?  
– Чем твоя смазливая рожа не доказательство? – Парень усмехнулся. Наруто понял, что ребята настроены на драку, значит, разговаривать с ними не имеет смысла.  
– Ты дверь подержи, – отдал распоряжение центральный, двинувшись в глубь раздевалки. Левый потянулся за ним. Наруто подумал, что с двумя справиться будет проще.  
Саске как раз снова спускался к раздевалке, когда услышал гулкий шум удара о пустой железный шкафчик. Даже не задумываясь о том, что там может происходить, сорвался на бег, чуть ли не впечатался в дверь. Та поддалась, но тут же захлопнулась обратно, словно кто-то ее держал. Не теряя времени, отошел на полшага назад, ударил ногой, насколько хватало сил, и, вцепившись руками в образовавшийся проем, рискуя прищемить себе пальцы, открыл раздевалку.  
– Рехнулся, что ли? – потирая ушибленное плечо, спросил парень у двери, но тут же узнав Учиху, попятился. Саске просто отпихнул его, пройдя дальше в раздевалку. Наруто стоял, привалившись спиной к ряду шкафчиков, стирая рукавом белой школьной рубашки кровь, хлеставшую из носа. Увидев Учиху кивнул, хотя Саске ожидал улыбки. Его противники, тоже изрядно побитые, вставать не торопились, тем более что появилась подмога. Наруто, не собираясь добивать лежачих, забрал свой рюкзак и вышел, по пути перехватив Саске за плечо и потащив за собой, пока он не вздумал вступиться.  
– Что им нужно было? – уже ближе к выходу из здания, спросил Учиха, пока была возможность вернуться.  
– Откуда мне знать. Мало ли на свете идиотов, – огрызнулся Наруто.  
– Это из-за тех слухов? – спросил Саске.  
– Нет, блин, рожа им моя "смазливая" не понравилась.  
– Пусти, я вернусь, – попытался вырваться Учиха.  
– Сфигали? Мне кажется, им уже и от меня досталось достаточно.  
Прохожие отшатнулись, и тогда Наруто вспомнил о разбитом носе, снова попытался стереть кровь.  
– Тебе в медпункт надо, – напомнил Саске.  
– От кровотечения из носа еще никто не умирал, – отмахнулся Наруто.  
– Не будь ребенком. Никогда не слышал историю о том, как одного парня в драке ударили по голове, он вернулся домой, лег спать и не проснулся? – Саске трясло. Ему было страшно. Он не хотел так терять Наруто.  
– Ерунда, – отмахнулся Узумаки. – Не хватало только, чтобы мне кто-то сопли вытирал.  
– У тебя дома аптечка есть? – предпринял последнюю попытку Саске.  
– Есть, – нехотя ответил Наруто.

Кроме разбитого носа обнаружился набирающий цвет синяк на скуле. Наруто снял рубашку, оставшись в белой футболке, которую всегда надевал под нее.   
– Голова не болит? Не кружится? Не тошнит? – выбрасывая пропитанную кровью вату, спросил Саске.  
– Да нет у меня сотрясения мозга! Отстань уже, – беззлобно ответил Наруто.  
– А вообще? Больно? Может, обезболивающее какое-нибудь поискать?..  
– Ведешь себя, как моя девушка, – без задней мысли буркнул Наруто. Учихе стало грустно. Если бы он и в самом деле был девушкой, а тем более девушкой Наруто... Было бы по-другому. Были бы глупые мечты о свадебном платье, щебетание по телефону с подругами, был бы такой сильный и добрый Наруто, который не предаст и который иногда о будущем говорил бы только: "Зачем нам столько детей? Нам хватит и двоих". Саске уже месяц периодически начинал жалеть о том, что родился парнем. Представить Наруто девушкой у него не получалось.  
За стенкой снова скандалили соседи – молодая пара. Слышно было так, что Саске разбирал некоторые слова.  
– Хорошо хоть не трахаются снова, – убирая аптечку, проворчал Наруто. Это вернуло Саске из грез.  
– Когда я смогу с ночевкой прийти?  
– Ну... Давай в пятницу. А в субботу после завтрака сходим куда-нибудь. Не хочу дома сидеть в выходные. Только у меня из еды один рамен.  
– Попрошу маму что-нибудь приготовить. Наруто, это ничего?.. Что я приду?  
– Саске, – Наруто поджал губы, – на нашу дружбу эти слухи никак не повлияли. Не повезло тебе с девушкой, оказалась настолько подлой. Но мне плевать, что говорят. Если я сказал, что можешь придти с ночевкой, – значит, можешь.

К Наруто снова подошли перед уроком, на этот раз одноклассники, сказать, что те, кто его избил, – на самом деле непродвинутые гомофобы, а они уважают их с Саске выбор и не считают их моральными уродами. Наруто выслушал всё это молча, потом подобрал челюсть и пинками выгнал их из класса, хотя у них и должен был сейчас начаться урок. Наруто терпел. Ему казалось, что это жертва во имя дружбы, он не знал, что этими слухами обязан вовсе не женской подлости.  
Саске в классе не было – нашел в своем столе записку и, бросив: "Скоро вернусь", вышел из класса. Сая на месте тоже подозрительно не было...  
– Я бы с радостью набил тебе морду, да теперь скажут, что я сделал это за то, что ты гей. – Сай выглядел очень рассерженным, и самодовольство Учихи только прибавляло злости.  
– Ревнуешь? – пожал плечами Саске, не пряча улыбки.  
– У Наруто проблемы из-за тебя. Вы еще не встречаетесь, а у него уже проблемы. Про это я и говорил – ты из его жизни то еще дерьмо сделаешь, если доберешься. Привяжешь к себе. А он ведь добрый, потакать будет, лишь бы ты доволен был.  
– Сай, давай честно – неужели ты думаешь, что до этого мне есть дело?  
– Его избили из-за тебя!  
Неприятно кольнуло, едва получилось сохранить такое же самодовольное выражение лица.  
– Но он по-прежнему мой друг.  
– Он просто правды не знает.  
– Тогда почему ты ему до сих пор не рассказал, а, Сай?..  
– Потому что Наруто будет хуже, если он узнает.  
– Нет, – отрицательно покачал головой Саске. – Потому что боишься, что он ответит взаимностью. Одно дело ты, которого он знает всего несколько месяцев... А я его лучший друг. Человека ближе для него не существует.  
– Вот и оставайся лучшим другом, – посоветовал Сай.

– Да они же постоянно вместе. К тому же вчера Учиха чуть дверь в раздевалку не вынес, чтобы его защитить. Пидорасы же!  
Саске остановился, прислушиваясь. Голос был незнакомым. Слышать такое про себя было неприятно, но он все еще думал, что оно того стоило.  
– Они лучшие друзья, понял?! – а этот голос Саске знал. Киба. Они с Наруто очень хорошо ладили, неудивительно, что Инузука заступается.  
– Да пиздец лучшие друзья. А Учиха его с палочек в обед кормит – это нормально? Они чуть ли не за руку ходят. А вчера Учиха вообще сам не свой был.  
– Да я тебе морду сейчас набью – тоже будешь говорить, что я в Наруто влюбился?!  
Саске подумал, что только влюбленного в Наруто Кибу и не хватало. Вышел, наконец, спокойно, положив руки в карманы, и прошел мимо затихших парней, даже не посмотрев в их сторону.  
Если бы не гордость, Саске признал бы, что всё это действительно зашло слишком далеко. Он говорил себе, что оно того стоит, да только все равно такой разговор слышать было противно – если Наруто натурал, то Саске-то точно был геем, и более того – он действительно был влюблен в лучшего друга.  
Фактически, сейчас он просто слышал правду о себе.

В другой раз Сакура позвонила уже поздним вечером, сразу извинилась:  
– Прости, что так поздно. Не разбудила?..  
– Нет, я так рано не ложусь обычно, – ответил Наруто. Он просто рад был ее слышать, независимо от причины, по которой она решила позвонить.  
– Я спрашивала... Карин утверждает, что Саске сам ей об этом сказал. Поэтому ей так и верят. Но люди уже начинают понимать, что это глупости, так что скоро закончится. Но недельку-другую придется потерпеть.  
– Спасибо. Сакура, а почему ты помогаешь мне?.. Я имею в виду, что есть же Саске. Почему ты не пришла к нему? Почему не позвонила ему? Ты его боишься?..  
Сакура на том конце провода вздохнула:  
– Можно сказать и так. Мне проще общаться через тебя, потому что тебя я не люблю. Потому что при виде тебя или при звуках твоего голоса не будет так болезненно сжиматься сердце. Значит, смогу говорить с тобой адекватно. Да и ты не решишь, что мне что-то от тебя нужно и что я помогаю, чтобы лучше выглядеть в твоих глазах... Я уже думала об этом. И о том, чтобы придти к Саске, но он не принял бы мою помощь.  
«Да, – подумал Наруто. – Гордый же. Самостоятельный».  
Больно резануло это "Я не люблю тебя", сказанное так искренне и так легкомысленно.  
В один выдох набрался смелости, чтобы спросить:  
– Сакура, а может, как-нибудь погуляем вместе?..  
– Вместе?.. С Саске?.. Извини, но мне в его компании будет неуютно. Уж лучше так – с глаз долой, из сердца вон. Спасибо, что пытаешься помочь. Спокойной ночи, Узумаки.  
Хотелось спросить: "А без Саске?" – но вся смелость была потрачена на сам вопрос. Да и Сакура тогда что-то заподозрила бы. И по отношению к Саске это было бы нечестно.  
Наруто со всех сторон был зажат обстоятельствами. Дал себе обещание завтра все рассказать Саске.

– Говорят, тебя побили, – утром заботливым тоном поинтересовалась Сакура. Наруто, не вынимая рук из карманов, широко улыбнулся:  
– Собирались, но я и сам справился, хотя их было трое.  
Следы этого "справился" и так были у Наруто на лице, но Харуно сделала вид, что поверила, улыбнувшись в ответ.  
Саске нарочито небрежно отодвинул Сакуру, проходя мимо них в класс, не оборачиваясь позвал:  
– Пошли, сейчас урок начнется.  
Харуно выглядела, как побитый щенок, чем только еще больше разозлила Саске. Бесило, как улыбался ей Наруто, и его счастье, что Сакура этого флирта не замечает. Харуно же, с его точки зрения, не сумев получить Учиху, мгновенно переключилась на его более доступного друга. А Наруто и рад. Саске практически готов уже был согласиться начать с ней встречаться, лишь бы она держалась подальше от Узумаки.

– Вроде бы и в самом деле на спад пошло, – по дороге домой, пиная попадающиеся под ноги камни, произнес Наруто.  
– Ты про слухи? – пожал плечами Саске. Да, Наруто был прав, но бесследно эта история все равно не исчезла. В целом Учиха был доволен.  
– Да. Знаешь, та девушка, про которую я рассказывал. Хьюга... Она все-таки призналась.  
У Саске екнуло сердце.  
– Я подумал, – продолжал Наруто, – может быть, мне согласиться?.. Она милая девушка. И ты бы не переживал о Сакуре.  
– Наруто, хватит бред нести, – разозлился Учиха. – Я тебя не узнаю... Ты же не такой. Надеешься, что любовь со временем придет?.. А она не такое чувство, которое можно вырастить искусственно.  
– Да, но тогда ты сможешь быть с Сакурой, – пожал плечами Наруто.  
– Да не нужно мне этого! – Саске остановился, развернувшись, едва не впечатав Наруто в бетонный забор. Понял, что переборщил, хотел было отодвинуться, когда, глядя ему в глаза, Узумаки негромко заговорил:  
– Хьюга ничего не говорила, я соврал.  
– Зачем? – не понял Учиха. Ему стало страшно: Наруто раньше не врал. Узумаки вздохнул, не отводя глаз:  
– Так это правда, Саске?.. Ты меня любишь?..  
Учиха считал удары сердца. Смотреть в глаза он не мог и впервые в жизни жалел, что он не герой бульварного романа и после честного ответа Наруто не кинется ему на шею, не начнет целовать, повторяя: "Я ведь тоже давно...". Он хотел соврать, но вместо этого на выдохе, с третьим ударом сердца произнес:  
– Да.  
Наруто застыл, теперь пошли его три удара сердца.  
На первый пришло теплое, ни с чем несравнимое чувство собственной исключительности и значимости настолько, что его даже любят. На второй удар – страх. Он понял, что стоит у бетонной стены, вжимаясь в нее спиной, что Саске нависает над ним и может не позволить ему попытку отодвинуться, вернув дистанцию. И только на третий удар сердца пришло осознание – его любит лучший друг. Что-то внутри рухнуло.  
Саске ждал, но никто не спешил бросаться ему на шею с ответными признаниями. Отталкивать, впрочем, тоже не торопился, просто смотрел в глаза. Учиха задумался о том, как приятна эта неизвестность, когда есть еще надежда на то, что Наруто отведет взгляд и пообещает подумать над этим на досуге. Реалист же в Саске знал правду и не удивился, когда Наруто негромко попросил:  
– Отодвинься.  
Мог бы прижать к этой самой стене, коснуться виска или мочки уха губами и спросить, уверен ли Узумаки, что ему надо отодвинуться. Получить за это потом по роже, но все же – коснуться. Именно так, как всегда мечтал. Вместо этого Саске послушно отодвинулся, отступив на два шага, наблюдая, как возвращается к Наруто чувство безопасности.  
– Зачем ты спросил? – холодно поинтересовался Саске. – Чтобы знать, стоит ли меня бояться? Разве тебе стало легче, а, Наруто?..  
– Может, и не легче, – отозвался Узумаки, все еще держась за стену и не спеша отходить от нее. – Но, по крайней мере, честно…  
Пауза в один удар сердца, и Саске рассмеялся, хотя это и было больше похоже на что-то нервное, болезненное, безумное.


	4. Chapter 4

Саске даже удивился, когда, выйдя утром из дому, обнаружил ждущего его у ворот Наруто. Узумаки улыбнулся и помахал.  
– Я думал, ты от меня теперь как можно дальше держаться будешь, – нахмурился Саске.  
– Почему же? Пока ты не попытаешься залезть ко мне в штаны – мы так и будем друзьями, – пожал плечами Наруто, продолжая улыбаться.  
– А что будет, если попытаюсь? – уточнил Саске, но тут же хлопнул испугавшегося Наруто по плечу. – Шучу просто.  
– Я смотрю, у тебя отличное настроение. Ты боялся, что мы больше не сможем быть друзьями?  
Саске пожал плечами. Наруто и так не надо было рассказывать, что половину ночи не мог заснуть, думая о том, что будет. А утром сначала проснулось щемящее чувство, что вчера что-то кончилось, а потом уже память о том, что признался. И Саске знал наверняка, что Наруто тоже не спалось.  
– Ты только скажи, – осмотревшись, уже ближе к школе, начал Узумаки. – Слухи эти ты распустил?  
– Нет, конечно, – спокойно соврал Саске. – Хотя это и правда, но мне не особо приятно, когда меня всякие отморозки пидорасом за спиной называют. Да и ты из-за этого пострадал.  
– Забавно, – улыбнулся Наруто. – А я в основном из-за этого догадался. Когда Сакура сказала, что источником слухов, по словам Карин, был ты, я тогда и стал вспоминать: как ты смотришь, как меняешься, как заботишься... Саске, извини, что так получается. Да и я вчера сглупил. Когда девушка признается – нужно же либо сразу извиниться и отказать, либо попросить время. Извини, но я твоих чувств разделить не смогу, ты же понимаешь... Если хочешь, буду делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Будем и дальше оставаться друзьями.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Саске. – Будем друзьями. Значит, ничего, что я приду в пятницу с ночевкой?  
– Конечно. Я же обещал, – согласился Наруто, но улыбка стала менее естественной. Что-то нехорошее все же зашевелилось в душе, но принципы победили. Да и менять свое отношение к Саске он не хотел.

– Мне кажется, Саске не нравится, что мы общаемся. Похоже, он меня ненавидит, – пожаловалась Сакура на занятиях домоводства. Так получилось, что ее поставили в команду с Наруто, а Учиху – в совершенно другую.  
– Я поговорю с ним. – Наруто в фартуке больше не был похож на сорванца.  
– Не надо. Ты только хуже сделаешь – нельзя же заставить человека симпатизировать тому, кто ему не нравится. Ничего. Так лучше. Лучше, когда не остается никаких шансов. Надеяться слишком больно.  
– Да. Думаю, ты права, – согласился Наруто. Он только сейчас понял: если Саске не любит Сакуру, значит, и не нужно переживать за него. Значит, и Сакура правильно пытается его забыть.  
– Узумаки, ты умеешь готовить, – глядя на то, как у Наруто ловко получается, восхитилась Харуно. Тот покраснел и чуть не порезал палец, отвлекшись.  
– Да. Я же один... часто оставался один. Я умею готовить, просто мне часто лень.  
– Здорово. Как же повезет твоей девушке.  
– Даже смотреть противно. – Саске стоял за ее спиной, хотя Наруто, от неожиданности все-таки порезавшийся, мог поклясться, что секунду назад он был со своей командой за несколько столов от них.  
– Эй, – предупреждающе окликнул Узумаки. Сакура обернулась, встретилась с ледяным взглядом и выбежала из кабинета, чтобы не расплакаться.  
– Харуно, что такое? – поздно спохватившись, окликнул Ирука-сенсей.  
– Сенсей, у нее кровь из носа, – вступился Наруто. Оборачиваясь, послал Саске убийственный взгляд.

– Слушай, хватит Сакуру-тян обижать, – в обед попросил Наруто.  
– Хм? Уже и "Сакура-тян"? Она об этом знает? – приподнял бровь Саске. На этот раз на обед пошли в столовую.  
– Она любит тебя, понимаешь? Поэтому больнее тебя ей никто сделать не может. Будь более мягким, что ли, иначе ты ноги об ее любовь вытираешь.  
– Пф, – хмыкнул Саске. – Почему я должен быть снисходительнее к тем, кто меня любит? Ты меня спросил, нужна ли мне ее любовь? Если бы я ее любил – другой разговор. Но уж позволь мне относиться к людям так, как они того заслуживают, не делая скидку на чужие чувства.  
– И чем же она так тебе не угодила, кроме своих чувств?  
– Она девушка.  
– О да, веский аргумент. Не удалось захомутать меня – переключилась на тебя.  
– Она не такая! – Наруто серьезно обиделся.  
– Да? Тогда почему она так резко стала много общаться с тобой?  
– Потому что помочь хотела, а к тебе идти боялась, потому что ты скажешь, что она пытается в твоих глазах выгодно выглядеть. Саске, я рад, что мы с ней стали общаться. Она мне нравится.  
– Да пожалуйста. А меня она бесит. – Саске поднялся и ушел, не дожидаясь, когда Наруто доест.

В ту самую пятницу, когда можно было прийти к Наруто с ночевкой, Саске заглянул домой после занятий, чтобы положить конспекты и забрать пижаму и приготовленный мамой для них с Наруто ужин.  
Итачи ждал в его комнате так, будто играл роль злодея в фильме про секретного агента – только кошки на руках не хватало.  
– Ты сказал ему? – холодным тоном спросил Итачи.  
– Нет, – соврал Саске, вынимая тетради из рюкзака и убирая их в стол.  
– Значит, ты на что-то надеешься этой ночью?  
– Нет, я просто иду ночевать к лучшему другу. Боишься, что я попытаюсь его изнасиловать и меня посадят? Других причин такого твоего вмешательства в мою жизнь я не вижу.  
– А вариант, что я просто волнуюсь, ты не рассматриваешь?  
– Таких вариантов у меня нет. Всё еще думаешь, где ты оступился?  
– Нет. Теперь я думаю, как тебе можно помочь.  
– В чем? Девушку найти? – пожал плечами Саске.  
– Нет. В ситуации этой разобраться.  
– И как же? – собрав рюкзак для ночевки, Саске прислонился к письменному столу, сложив руки на груди.  
– Мы оба знаем, что тебе ничего не светит с ним, – судя по интонации, это было только началом скучной лекции, поэтому Саске, не собираясь слушать, подхватил рюкзак и вышел из комнаты.

– Здорово, это больше, чем бенто, – нависая над коробкой, восхищенно произнес Наруто, вертя в руках палочки.  
– Конечно. Она же приготовила на двоих. И, кажется, в надежде, что останется еще и на завтрак, – привыкший к такому Саске энтузиазма не выказывал, но все равно улыбался – он рад был, что такая мелочь сделала Наруто счастливым.  
– Круто. Может, стоит положить это все куда-нибудь, а не есть прямо из коробки? – Наруто осмотрелся в поисках чистой посуды и не нашел.  
– Да какая разница-то? Давай, налетай, пока не остыло.  
Наруто ел с по-кошачьему довольным урчанием. Саске больше смотрел, чем ел сам. Думал о Наруто и этой пропахшей одиночеством квартире, в которой была только одна комната да небольшая кухня. Наруто, впрочем, ничего больше и не нужно было, он всегда выглядел вполне довольным и счастливым.  
– Он снова в своем путешествии? – наевшись, откладывая палочки, спросил Саске.  
– Угу, – с набитым ртом ответил Наруто. – Снова информацию для своей книги собирает. Так он это называет.  
– Ну он и пишет порнуху, так что все честно. Если придут с проверкой – его могут лишить опекунства.  
– Мне шестнадцать уже. Меня нет смысла отправлять в детский дом. Да и я отлично о себе забочусь – могу, если что, договориться. Потом окончу школу, поступлю – буду жить в общежитии, туда точно с проверкой не явятся.  
– Мне казалось, он обещал отцу о тебе заботиться.  
– Он и заботится. Деньги присылает. Если мне что-то нужно – ему можно позвонить и сказать, что в этом месяце есть незапланированные траты. Он поворчит, но вышлет.  
– Иногда меня удивляло: почему предоставленный сам себе ты не вырос во что-то антисоциальное?  
– Может, потому, что не хочу их память позорить? – предположил Наруто, откладывая палочки. Он тоже наелся. – Да и для меня все еще важно всё, чему меня отец научил. Хочу вырасти достойным.  
Фотография с родителями маленького Наруто, сидящего на коленях у матери, была единственной в доме, у которой была рамка. Наруто дорожил ею.  
Соседи, если они вообще были дома, сегодня вели себя тихо. Саске думал о том, как это приятно – ужинать вместе с Наруто, у него дома. Он думал, что если бы они встречались и жили вместе – каждый вечер был бы таким. Теплым, уютным и домашним, только не так, как с родителями, – так, как с любимым человеком. И Наруто больше не было бы так одиноко.  
Саске думал о том, что никакая Сакура этого Узумаки не даст – чувства спокойствия и уюта. Не защитит от призраков прошлого и не сможет поддержать. Думал о том, что, если Наруто с кем-то и должен встречаться, то именно он, Саске, подходит для этого как нельзя лучше, потому что он ближе всего, он лучше всех знает Узумаки.  
Наруто спал на футоне, который днем убирался в шкаф, так что просто постелил еще один для Саске рядом со своим. Когда легли и выключили свет, спать еще не собирались – Наруто тянуло говорить. Учиха просто слушал, глядя в потолок.  
Через час Наруто понял, что засыпает.  
– Давай спать, – зевнул он. Саске кивнул, но, вместо того, чтобы завернуться в одеяло и закрыть глаза, придвинулся ближе. Наруто попятился, сон как рукой сняло, в намерениях Учихи почему-то сомнений не оставалось.  
– Эй, – предостерегающе окликнул Наруто. – Я тебя не за этим приглашал.  
– Я знаю, – кивнул Саске, – но... тебе никогда не хотелось попробовать? Сакура же все равно тебя к себе не подпустит.  
– Нет. Я думаю, что мне не понравится, – Наруто старался осторожно подбирать слова. Учиха усмехнулся, скинул одеяло, придвинулся, навис над другом. Наруто замер. Сейчас, словно при встрече с хищником, боялся делать резкие движения.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что не понравится, если ты не пробовал?..  
– Не обязательно пробовать, чтобы знать, что мне не понравится чужой член в моей заднице. – Наруто понимал, что нервы начинают сдавать.  
– Да ну? – усмехнулся Саске. Такая прямота его только подогрела. Это казалось недостижимым. Если бы он думал об этом один, сидя дома или в классе на уроке – он бы себе даже подобных мыслей не позволял, но не теперь, когда Наруто был здесь и, казалось, стоит быть настойчивее – и он просто сдастся, а потом простит – они ведь друзья.  
Саске наклонился, чтобы губами коснуться кожи на шее Наруто, дать ему почувствовать, насколько это может быть приятно. В тот же момент Узумаки оттолкнул его так, что Саске приземлился задницей на пол. Наруто, подхватив одеяло с собой, ушел в ванную и там закрылся. Учиха заполз обратно на футон, насупившись.  
Некоторое время Наруто сидел на полу ванной, укутавшись в одеяло. Меньше всего хотелось возвращаться – Саске ведь не успокоится. Говорить с ним не получалось, бить его не хотелось. Завернувшись в одеяло, Наруто устроился на полу маленькой ванной. Спустя полчаса он заснул даже в таком неудобном месте. Саске так заснуть и не смог.

Наруто проснулся в полной темноте и сначала не понял, что случилось: не было видно ничего вообще, но это была и не ночь. Приподнявшись, запутавшись в одеяле, Наруто вспомнил: "Да, я же в ванной спал. Еще у меня Саске ночует. Интересно, он уже проснулся?".  
Ночные страхи куда-то ушли. Он вышел из ванной, кинул одеяло на пустой футон. Саске обнаружился сидящим на кухне с чашкой остывшего кофе.  
– Доброе утро, – поздоровался он.  
– Доброе, – кивнул Наруто, садясь напротив. В раковине не было больше загромождения грязной посуды – она была расставлена по полкам в кухонном шкафу. – Саске... Мне серьезно хотелось бы оставаться тебе другом. Дело не в тебе. Дело в том, что я парней правда... ну не из таких я.  
– Ничего, я понимаю, – спокойно отпил холодного кофе Саске. Наруто нахмурился – ночью тоже ведь говорил, что понимает, а все равно лез.  
– Саске, я серьезно. Я ведь сказал тебе, что мы друзья, пока ты в штаны ко мне не полезешь.  
– Я тоже серьезно. Мне стыдно за то, что произошло ночью. И за то, что тебе в своей же квартире пришлось ночевать в ванной, – тон Учихи все же оставался холодным. Наруто подумал, что, возможно, друг и в самом деле все осознал.

– Я хотел бы в кино. Потом перекусить где-нибудь и пойти в парк. В парке недалеко от моего дома водятся утки.  
– Ты прямо, как ребенок, – вздохнул Саске.  
– Еще бы. Тебя сложно из дому вытащить, а я уже сто лет не гулял – только до школы и обратно. Дома надо зимой сидеть, когда холодно.  
– Просто на меня несколько угнетающе действует толпа.  
– А чего угнетающе-то? Они тебя не знают, ты их тоже. – Наруто болтал ногами, сидя на лавочке на остановке. По расписанию автобус должен был подъехать минут через пять. Погода была солнечной – как раз для прогулок. Именно в такие дни народ был всюду, даже на этой остановке кроме них уже скопилось шесть человек. Саске иногда казалось, что в этом мире слишком много людей. К тому же меньше всего ему хотелось куда-то сейчас ехать. Куда лучше было бы остаться с Наруто, дома, вдвоем. Однако он сам понимал, что может снова сорваться и попытаться прижать Узумаки к стене или повалить на пол. Поэтому для них обоих было безопаснее куда-нибудь пойти. Кроме того – если не считать того, что нельзя держаться за руки и день не закончится хотя бы поцелуем, – это можно было считать свиданием с Наруто.  
В кино Саске стало казаться, что все вернулось на свои места: Узумаки таскал у него попкорн, который Учиха затем и купил. Наруто из всего, что показывают, выбрал какую-то комедию и иногда поддерживал дружный смех зала своим. Саске было скучно, он терял нить повествования, потому что больше думал о том, что случилось ночью. Было стыдно за то, что Наруто пришлось уйти и закрыться в ванной. Саске много думал о том, как это можно было исправить, и понимал, что никак, – если бы он удержал Наруто, это было бы насилием, тогда и утром ему не удалось бы так просто отделаться, и остаться друзьями они больше не смогли бы.  
Что-то все равно было не так. К середине фильма Саске понял: он хотел совсем не того, чтобы всё встало на свои места. Быть Наруто лучшим другом, конечно, отлично, но Саске нужно было больше – он хотел касаться его, целовать, хотел, чтобы Узумаки был его. В конце концов, хотел сказать: "Чтоб я тебя больше рядом с Сакурой не видел", и быть уверенным, что его должны будут послушаться.  
А ведь Наруто даже за руку нельзя было взять.  
– Мы были на комедии, а ты все равно выглядишь мрачным, – жмурясь от солнца, такого непривычного после полутемного зала, и доедая остатки попкорна, заметил Наруто.  
– Это из-за толпы, – Учиха даже почти не врал.  
– Хорошо. После кафе в парк. Там народу мало.  
– Ты все еще хочешь есть? Ты только что один съел весь попкорн.  
– Зачем тогда ты его купил, если есть не собирался? – пожал плечами Наруто, осматриваясь в поисках кафе.  
В кафе Саске старался не наблюдать за Узумаки, больше изучая пейзаж за окном. Думал о том, что сейчас все не так уж плохо – по крайней мере, Наруто ни с кем не встречается, не нужно видеть его счастливым с какой-то девушкой и делать вид, что счастлив за них. В какой-то момент Саске понял, что предпочел бы уйти, чем видеть Наруто с другой. Слишком больно. Полагалось желать счастья тому, кого любишь, но Саске мог себе признаться: ему было все равно, будет Наруто счастлив или нет, если это будет не с ним.  
Дорога к озеру с утками, на которых так хотел посмотреть Узумаки, проходила через небольшую рощу. Наруто шел впереди, спрятав руки в карманы оранжевой толстовки. Саске все еще выглядел расстроенным. "Это невыносимо", – всплыло в голове из всего роя противоречивых мыслей. Любить и не иметь возможности коснуться.  
Заметив, что шаги за его спиной стихли, Наруто остановился и обернулся. Саске стоял, опустив голову. Волосы у него были слишком длинными, чтобы увидеть выражение лица.  
– Что-то случилось? – вернулся Узумаки. – Тебе не хорошо? Это все еще из-за людей или ты заболел?  
Наруто пригнулся, пытаясь заглянуть Саске в глаза. Учиха резко поднял голову, поймал Узумаки за руку, так неожиданно, что тот отшатнулся.  
– Эй, Саске, ты чего? – Наруто стало страшно, хотя он тут же внутренне себя одернул – зачем ему бояться Учиху?.. То есть да, конечно, Саске его любит, но если он попытается повторить то, что хотел сделать ночью, – на этот раз Наруто его ударит.  
– Наруто. Тебя можно поцеловать? – спросил Саске. Узумаки едва не рассмеялся – ему раньше не приходилось видеть Учиху таким.  
– Нет, – попытавшись освободить руку, с улыбкой отказался Наруто.  
– Почему?..  
– Как бы... Первый поцелуй. Не то чтоб мне это было так уж важно. Саске, зачем мне с парнем-то целоваться? Выглядеть будет очень жалко – девушки не целуют, значит, надо с лучшим другом, так, что ли?.. Пусти мою руку, Саске.  
– Если бы я был девушкой – все было бы по-другому, так? У меня был бы шанс? – Учиха старался не смотреть ему в глаза. Наруто сглотнул, серьезно задумался, но ответа на этот вопрос не видел: ему нравилась Сакура, а они с Саске отличались не только полом. Но, так как ответ был неоднозначным, убедив себя, что он не врет, ответил, чтобы только успокоить:  
– Да. Все было бы по-другому. Только в платья теперь наряжаться не надо, пожалуйста.  
Саске нахмурился, тем самым, к счастью Наруто, снова напомнив ему более привычного Учиху, и все-таки отпустил его руку.  
Наруто был благодарен ему хотя бы за то, что на этот раз Саске спросил, а не набросился на него.  
Узумаки это начинало раздражать. Он изо всех сил пытался сохранить дружбу, закрывал глаза на подобные проявления любви Учихи, а тот все равно все портил.

Итачи постучался, прежде чем войти. Мама сказала, что Саске нездоровится и он отказался от ужина. Старший брат заподозрил неладное и понял, что попал в точку, как только открыл дверь: свет был выключен.  
– Пошел вон из моей комнаты, – угрожающе потребовал Саске.  
– У тебя не получилось, да? – с одной стороны, Итачи был рад – осознавать, что его младший брат встречается с парнем, было бы не самым приятным обстоятельством. С другой – в отличие от родителей и даже от Наруто он видел, что Саске больно. Он хотел помочь, и первая мысль сама собой отходила на второй план.  
– Я сказал: пошел вон, – повторил младший. Глаза привыкли к темноте, Итачи смог разглядеть сидящего на кровати, притянув колени к лицу, Саске.  
– Я помочь хочу.  
– Чем? Притащить его сюда и привязать к кровати?! Ты ничего сделать не сможешь.  
– Одному переживать тоже никуда не годится.  
– А я хочу побыть один. Оставь меня в покое уже! Убирайся из моей комнаты! – Голос был хриплым, срывающимся, обреченным. Итачи вышел, решив, что сейчас Саске и в самом деле лучше побыть одному. Он возвращался к первому обстоятельству – по крайней мере, его брат не спит с парнем.

На поцелуй это не было похоже, поэтому и разрешения Саске спрашивать не стал – всего лишь слегка коснулся губами скулы Наруто и тут же отстранился. Узумаки остановился, растерянно обернувшись.  
– Что это было? – сердито спросил он.  
– Ветерок, – невозмутимо пожал плечами Саске, пройдя мимо. Это случилось по дороге домой, в самый разгар дня, пусть и не на самой оживленной улице.  
– Мам, смотри, "голубые", – сказала проходящая мимо по противоположной стороне улицы девочка лет десяти. Наруто покраснел, пока мама старалась увести ребенка подальше, попутно интересуясь, откуда тот знает такие слова. После чего Узумаки догнал Саске, поравнялся с ним, развернул Учиху к себе лицом, перехватив ворот школьной формы.  
– Сколько можно? Хватит уже играть со мной в геев. Ты хочешь, чтобы я избегать тебя начал?  
– Я. Ничего. Не. Сделал, – спокойно отчеканил Саске, не стараясь освободиться. Оправдываться тоже не собирался.  
– Саске, это – не "ничего". Во всяком случае, для меня. Мне это неприятно. Понимаешь? Я не шарахался от тебя потому, что боялся нашу дружбу разрушить, а тебе, кажется, на это всё плевать. Ты что, не хочешь друзьями оставаться? Ты понимаешь, что большего я тебе дать не смогу? Поэтому прекрати. Просто прекрати. Иначе будет только хуже.

Саске натолкнулся на Сая в школьном коридоре. Они оба остановились, обоим было что сказать.  
– Если честно – то в твою любовь я не верю вообще, – начал первым Саске. – И зря я тебя опасался. Ты ограничился признанием – и всё. Если бы ты его действительно любил, всеми силами добивался бы. А вы даже не разговариваете почти. У тебя нет ни шанса.  
Сай спокойно дослушал до конца, не перебивая, и только убедившись, что Саске сказал всё, спокойно отозвался:  
– Может, я просто не хочу быть таким же жалким, как ты?  
– Жалким? – переспросил Саске, не уступая ему в спокойствии. Сай кивнул:  
– Интриги. Слухи. Доводишь Харуно только за то, что она ему нравится. Да, я тоже считаю, что она для него слишком пренебрежительна и груба. Да, если уж на то пошло, считаю, что лучше всего ему было бы со мною, но я не доводил Харуно до слез на его глазах и не пытался его заставить сделать что-то против воли. Мне страшно за него, потому что он все еще хочет сохранить вашу дружбу и поэтому не может раз и навсегда поставить тебя на место. Ты же знаешь его лучше, чем кто-либо. Вот сам и ответь на свой же вопрос: станет ли Наруто Узумаки встречаться с парнем?..  
Саске знал ответ, но отчаянно продолжал дробить его на вероятности, а затем цеплялся за те десять процентов, которые лицемерно утверждали, что станет.  
– Не станет. Это даже я понять могу, хотя знаю его всего несколько месяцев. И даже пробовать не станет. Он не из таких. Тебе это должно быть известно даже лучше, чем мне... Тогда почему ты продолжаешь? Чего добиваешься?  
– Говорят, вода камень точит.  
– Ты не вода, а Наруто не камень – он сильнее. Ведь ты не собирался ему признаваться – вот и оставь всё как есть, он ведь старается сохранить вашу дружбу, для него это важно.  
– Я так не смогу, – покачал головой Саске. – Я хочу, чтобы он был моим. Ни Сакуру, ни другую я рядом с ним терпеть не стану.  
– Тогда тебе лучше сразу уйти, пока окончательно ему жизнь не сломал.

После разговора с Саем осталось странное чувство: с одной стороны, Саске все-таки смог кому-то сказать это, не держать в себе, с другой – хотелось понимания, а не резких слов, но в этой теме его не поддержал бы даже лучший друг.  
Наруто делал вид, что все хорошо, но больше у Саске не таскал бенто, да и вообще держался аккуратнее и напряженней.  
Глядя на него, Учиха пытался отыскать причины такой уверенности Наруто в том, что ему не понравится спать с парнем. И пришел к выводу, что дело в родителях. Память о них не давала Узумаки вырасти в плохого человека. Быть геем для него не значило быть хорошим человеком, родители никогда бы этого не одобрили. А если бы и пошли на уступки – с ними ведь уже не поговоришь, не спросишь. Саске думал: "Легко мне рассуждать, при живых родителях. Захотел – признался. Не захотел – оставил это в тайне, на своей совести. Ему остается только гадать, каким они хотели бы видеть сына".  
Саске никогда бы не подумал, что давно уже умершие родители Наруто станут для него таким серьезным препятствием. Фактически тупиком.

– Я в математике вообще не шарю, у тебя как-то лучше получается. – Наруто открыл свой шкафчик. Тем для разговора становилось все меньше. Говорить о Сакуре было нельзя – Саске начинал злиться и оскорблять девушку, Наруто вступался, и это грозило перерасти в ссору. Обсуждать чувства Саске не хотел сам Узумаки.  
– Могу попробовать тебя чему-нибудь научить, – пожал плечами Учиха. – Баллов до шестидесяти вытяну, а если постараешься сам, может, и до восьмидесяти дотянешь.  
– О, отлично, – оживился Наруто. – Спасибо. Сам бы я, боюсь, уснул над учебником. Учеба мне плохо дается, меня постоянно пинать надо. Тебе везет, ты у нас почти гений, тебе все просто дается.  
Саске просто пожал плечами. Времени этого монолога хватило на то, чтобы Учиха переоделся. Теперь, закрыв шкафчик, он ждал Наруто, который еще не начал даже расстегивать рубашку.  
– Иди, я догоню, – улыбнувшись, отмахнулся Узумаки, занявшись пуговицами. Улыбка у него вышла нервная, да и расстегиваться он начал скорее для вида. Другой этого и не заметил бы, но Саске слишком долго его знал.  
– Я дождусь. – Учиха прислонился спиной к дверцам шкафчиков. – Ведь все в порядке, ты всегда при мне переодевался.  
– Ну да, – не оборачиваясь, кивнул Наруто. "И в самом деле, чего я?.." – одернул он сам себя, продолжив. И, уже сняв рубашку, решил, что теперь самое время обернуться и еще раз посоветовать Саске идти на занятие, которое уже началось, одному. Наруто вздрогнул, обнаружив Учиху за своей спиной, а не у ящиков.  
– Не. Делай. Этого, – раздельно проговорил Наруто, будто дрессируя непослушного пса. Дыхание сбилось – ему было страшно, даже не за себя, а за ту же годами сберегаемую и крепнувшую дружбу, которая рушилась за какие-то несколько дней. Жизнь одна, другого такого человека не будет: чтобы знал тебя с сопливого детства, чтобы вместе в песочнице совками дрались, чтобы на похоронах родителей по голове потрепал и сказал бы: "Они смотрят на тебя сверху, они расстроятся, что ты так плачешь".  
Саске никогда не был дрессированной собакой и поступал всегда так, как ему было выгодно. Он наклонился так, чтобы можно было вдохнуть запах теплой кожи Наруто.  
– Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред или делать больно. Но сюда еще минут сорок никто не придет. Только не кричи, иначе придется применить силу.


	5. Chapter 5

В последнее время Саске каждый раз возвращался домой другим: делал новые выводы, смотрел на жизнь по-другому. За такой короткий промежуток времени он разительно изменился.  
Итачи наблюдал. Весь его мир за это время замкнулся на проблемах брата: он думал о поведении Саске на работе, думал о вариантах дальнейшего развития событий.  
В тот день Саске вернулся домой после занятий, как предполагал Итачи. Не заходя в свою комнату, младший брат сразу прошел в ванную – зашумела вода. Итачи насторожился, для вида продолжил заниматься своими делами. Подождал минут пятнадцать, в которые не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме шума воды, затем поднялся, подошел к двери ванной и постучал:  
– Саске, у тебя там все в порядке?  
Когда ответа не последовало, сердце Итачи сделало кульбит, рухнув вниз. Не став даже для приличия ждать еще минуты три или стучать с угрозами, что случится, если брат не откроет, он попытки с третьей вышиб дверь.

Сакура не захотела просто подсказать адрес – напрашивалась пойти вместе с Саем. Наруто и Саске видели отправляющимися на физкультуру, но на уроке они так и не появились, а в раздевалке был небольшой разгром. Сакура тоже волновалась, поэтому Сай опасался – не начала ли она сама влюбляться в такого доброго Узумаки. Брать ее с собой не хотелось – во-первых, это было шансом остаться с Наруто один на один в его квартире, во-вторых, были вещи, которые Узумаки при любимом человеке не скажет.  
Отвязаться не получилось, но и дверь им никто не открыл – в квартире было тихо.  
Сай весь остаток вечера думал о том, куда мог пойти Наруто. Воображение упорно подсказывало, что к Учихе. Что Саске был прав и его настойчивость, наконец, дала результаты.  
Вера в то, что Наруто не такой, все равно побеждала.

Итачи как-то забыл, что брату уже шестнадцать, что в росте Саске скоро сам его догонит. В этот вечер брат словно снова стал для него тем маленьким ребенком, которого встречал из школы, когда мама была занята.  
Он завернул Саске в отцовский махровый халат, запястья замотал порванным надвое полотенцем для рук. Младший брат почти не реагировал, хотя Итачи и ожидал истерик или сопротивления. Увел брата в свою комнату, закрыл дверь на случай, если вернутся родители, посадил в кресло и осмотрел порезы. Шрамы останутся, но все равно они не были достаточно глубокими. Итачи стало страшно: нужно было вести брата в больницу – как знать, вдруг понадобится швы наложить, кровь ведь не останавливалась. Перетянул полотенце на манер жгутов, сбегал за аптечкой. Когда вернулся – Саске оставался в той же позе, продолжал смотреть в пол. Итачи заметил несколько синяков – не так уж много, но похоже, младший брат с кем-то дрался. Как знать, может, дело и не в Наруто, может, кто-то про его ориентацию узнал.  
– Кто же так дела решает-то, Саске? Мама и папа расстроятся. Что ты им объяснять будешь?.. Думал умереть и легко отделаться... Нет уж. Ты еще докторам врать будешь, как брился и случайно порезался.  
Про себя Итачи понял – никаких докторов. Тут сразу ясно, что попытка суицида. Брата посадят на успокоительное и запрут.  
– Я не хотел, – произнес Саске, и от звука его голоса Итачи едва не вздрогнул.  
– Что не хотел?..  
– Сильно не думал резать. Захотелось. Крови захотелось. И чтобы больно было... Чтобы перекрыть эту боль чем-нибудь. Резал-резал... а потом понял, что перестарался. Страшно стало. Смотри, кровь всё идет...  
– Тогда чего же остановить не попытался?  
– Если бы я умер, – Саске сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком, – тогда не пришлось бы всё это чувствовать. Дальше будет только хуже, я остановиться не могу. Мне страшно, что наступит момент, когда действительно лучше умереть, чем это чувствовать. Он ведь мне не простит... Видеть меня больше не захочет.  
Итачи обнял его, хотя больше хотелось ударить, чтобы опомнился. Зашептал отчаянно:  
– Глупый маленький брат. Это всё пережить можно... В этом мире вообще пережить можно всё. Пройдет несколько лет – забудется и парень этот, события эти поблекнут, морщиться будешь, что дураком был, что вены из-за него резать хотел. Другую встретишь... Да и черт с ним – пусть хоть другого. Ты давай не делай глупостей только больше. Столько людей жить хотят, а умирают, а ты сам собрался... Саске, давай переедем. Школу тебе сменим. Я работу в другом городе найду, квартиру снимать буду, такую, чтобы и у тебя там комната своя была. Родителям скажу, что это чтобы тебе поступить в колледж проще было, на подготовительные курсы тебя запишу... Подальше. Не видишь и не бредишь.  
Саске попытался отстраниться:  
– Нет... нет-нет-нет. Вдруг он вернется?.. Вдруг простит. Вдруг он все-таки...  
– Саске, хватит уже... Тебя самого эта надежда доведет. А я тебя потерять не хочу. Тебе от этой надежды только больнее. Она тебя жалким делает... Ничего не сбудется, понимаешь?  
Саске кусал губы, пытался что-то сказать, но не мог. На глаза наворачивались слезы, внутри что-то клокотало. Итачи не понимал – никогда такого, как Наруто, больше не будет. Настолько близкого и настолько родного. И чувство это не пройдет, не денется никуда. Саске никогда не был романтиком, больше реалистом, но даже он это понимал.  
– Понимаю, что больно, – продолжал Итачи. – Понимаю, что уйти больнее, но Саске... Если и остаться, и уйти одинаково больно – тогда надо уходить, потому что этот путь верный, второй ни к чему не ведет. Уйти больнее, но уйти надо.  
"Нет, – шептало что-то внутри Саске. – Еще немного... Еще чуть-чуть рядом с ним. Еще попытку – пусть последнюю... Или прекратить все попытки – просто быть рядом с ним, пока не станет невыносимо больно оттого, что он девушку себе нашел. Тогда можно будет уйти, потому что оставаться рядом будет больнее... да о чем я думаю вообще, ведь он..."  
– Он все равно больше не захочет меня видеть, – на одном дыхании выпалил Саске. И – сложило, затрясло от приступов сдерживаемых слез, свернуло в комок в руках брата. Растирал слезы по лицу пропитавшимся кровью полотенцем и кусал губы, чтобы не кричать.  
Еще чуть-чуть... Наруто ведь добрый. Наруто может простить и вернуться, снова предложив дружбу.

Если ты живешь один, значит, защитить или поддержать тебя никто не сможет. Даже когда стемнело, Наруто не включал ни свет, ни телевизор. Делал вид, что его нет дома. Он не знал, что приходили Сакура и Сай, он был уверен, что это Саске, который снова будет извиняться и врать, что такого больше не повторится.  
Наруто не хотел его видеть.  
Ближе к вечеру решился включать свет в ванной, чтобы посмотреть, отчего так болит шея. Обнаружил несколько засосов, выругался, полез в аптечку за пластырем.

К началу второго урока Наруто убедился – Саске не опаздывает. Он просто сегодня не придет. Долго убеждал себя в том, что знать ничего не хочет, но в начале перемены все-таки поймал выходящего из класса учителя за рукав, чтобы спросить:  
– Почему сегодня нет Саске?  
– Болеет, – пожал плечами Какаши. – Ты не знал?  
– Да нет, он еще вчера плохо себя чувствовал, – соврал Наруто, еще немного помешкал и все-таки отпустил рукав.  
Во время перерыва чего-то не хватало – Наруто привык обедать с Саске. Один он начинал чувствовать себя так неуверенно, будто в общественном туалете нет одной стенки. Но в обед заглянула Сакура спросить, не случилось ли с ним чего вчера, и мрачные мысли тут же покинули Наруто, он снова улыбался.  
Сай ждал его у самой квартиры. Увидев гостя, Наруто остановился, замешкавшись. Одноклассник обернулся и кивнул, без своей привычной улыбки.  
– Я не впущу тебя в квартиру, – предупредил Наруто, не приближаясь.  
– Что ж, твое право. Тогда где мы можем поговорить, чтобы нас по возможности не слышали?  
– Тут парк недалеко есть, – пожал плечами Наруто. Сказал – и заныло что-то внутри от этих слов. Вспомнился стоящий под тенью деревьев Саске. Такой, каким Наруто никогда раньше его не видел.

В будни народу в парке было не так много. Наруто устроился, сидя на спинке лавочки, поставив ноги на сидение. Сай сел как нормальные люди – на сиденье скамейки.  
– Жарко сегодня, – посетовал он. – Тебе так не кажется?  
– Немного, – глядя на озеро, отозвался Наруто.  
– Тогда почему ты пиджак школьной формы не снял? Потому, что у него ворот высокий?..  
Наруто окинул его злым взглядом, не поворачивая головы, и снова вернулся к созерцанию озера.  
– Саске все-таки добился того, чего хотел? И поэтому не пришел сегодня в школу – ему стыдно смотреть тебе в глаза, – закончил Сай. Наруто развернулся так резко, что казалось – ударит.  
– Я не хочу обсуждать это с кем-то вроде тебя. – Сай понимал, что Наруто сейчас уйдет, поэтому заговорил – поспешно, с отчаяньем:  
– И поэтому не хочешь впускать меня в дом, хотя я и доказал давно, что безопасен. Ты боишься. Тебе теперь кажется, что ты один против всего мира.  
– Да хватит уже! – сорвался Наруто. Замолчал на несколько мгновений, после чего спокойнее закончил: – Сказал же, не хочу.  
– В себе это тоже держать нельзя. Наруто, я могу тебя понять... Я знаю, что ты этого не хотел. И не захотел бы независимо от того, что бы Учиха сделал. Значит, это случилось насильно.  
Наруто снова обернулся, стрельнув в Сая гневным взглядом, и направился домой, когда за спиной услышал:  
– Он и в самом деле это сделал?.. Я убью его. – Сай выглядел шокированным. Наруто даже удивился, но тут же опомнился:  
– Что непонятного в словах "Я не хочу об этом говорить"?  
– А о чем хочешь? – Сай будто бы принимал чужие правила игры. Узумаки снова растерялся, старался не смотреть ему в глаза, наконец произнеся:  
– Я лучшего друга теряю... Этого не объяснить – когда с человеком в жизни многое связано, когда он уже настолько близкий... Мне кажется, это ценнее, чем любовь.  
Сай подождал несколько секунд, прежде чем произнести:  
– Ты уже потерял в нем друга. И это никак от тебя не зависит. Жаль, но в данной ситуации ты лишь жертва обстоятельств. Он не сможет порадоваться за тебя, когда у тебя появится девушка... Ему уже нельзя доверить действительно всего. Он будет мучаться, а помочь ты ему ничем не сможешь. Впрочем, сможешь самым простым способом – согласишься на отношения с ним. Это означает спать с ним и, не дай бог, с кем-то еще. Но даже этим ты дружбу не сохранишь – это будет уже другое. Быть человеку другом и быть ему любовником – совершенно разные вещи. Я знаю таких, как Саске, – без него лучше, чем с ним. Он тебя сожрет без остатка и похоронит в своей тьме. Не делай глупостей, Наруто. Жизнь движется вперед. Если ты вернешься снова – он решит, что ты согласен... И вот тогда будет действительно страшно.  
– Мне все равно, – пожал плечами Узумаки. – Я просто не хочу его больше видеть.  
Наруто в тот вечер снова закрылся дома и даже сел за уроки, чтобы хоть чем-то забить голову.

– Мать считает, что ты болеешь. Не подставляй меня – ложись в кровать, – холодно потребовал Итачи. И только теперь заметил на скуле Саске новую ссадину. – Что это?  
– Сай заходил, – пожал плечами младший брат. Слишком холодно и отстраненно. – Передал, что Наруто больше не хочет меня видеть. В принципе, я так и думал, но... – В голос все-таки пробралась предательская дрожь, Саске замолчал на несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки. – Думать и услышать подтверждение – разные вещи... И все же хорошо, что я услышал это не от него.  
Итачи покачал головой, как сердобольная мамочка, чей ребенок снова обмочил простыни:  
– Думаю, больничный тебе придется продлить.  
– Да, будь так добр. Я еще не готов вернуться.

Без Саске в этом мире было невыносимо скучно. Наруто и обедать уже привык с Кибой и его компанией, и после школы навострился провожать Сакуру домой, чего при Учихе никогда бы не смог делать, но в его мире все равно не хватало чего-то существенного. Это было ощущение не отсутствующей утром яичницы, к которой за столь долгое время привык. Это было сродни велосипеду, лишившемуся одного колеса. Жизнь упрямо двигалась вперед.  
Наруто не выдержал на третий день. От Сакуры, проводив ее, сделал большой крюк, выйдя к дому Саске. Постоял около него минут десять и ушел, так и не решившись постучать. Сай прав – если Саске простить снова, он решит, что ему можно все.

На пятый день, когда от засосов на шее не осталось следов, Наруто достал фотографии, глядя на Саске на них, восполняя так нехватку Учихи в своем мире. Не помогло – стало только тяжелее.  
Наруто чувствовал такую тоску, будто кто-то умер.  
Через неделю Узумаки сознал страшную вещь: он начинал привыкать к миру без Саске.  
– В конце концов, ведь это не любовь, – пожал плечами Сай. – Скоро он совсем не будет тебе нужен.  
– Будет, – покачал головой Наруто. – Это ценнее любви, я ведь говорил.  
С Кибой, Шино, Шикамару и Чеджи было весело. Конечно, им нельзя было довериться даже настолько, чтобы объяснить, почему Саске не ходит в школу, но в обед было действительно весело слушать эмоциональные рассказы Кибы, иногда подбадривая или самому что-то рассказывая.  
Сакура же напоминала ему себя: она считала Наруто другом и поэтому доверяла. Предать это доверие Узумаки не мог.  
В одну из тех ночей, когда не спалось, Наруто пришел к выводу, что обменял бы это на возвращение Саске в его мир. По его мнению, это было бы честно.  
Прошло достаточно времени, прежде чем Наруто успокоился и смог себе признаться, что скучает. Что бы там ни было, злиться долго он не умел, а Саске был ему слишком близким человеком, чтобы навсегда обрывать общение.  
К тому времени прошло уже чуть меньше месяца с того дня, когда они в последний раз виделись.  
В конце концов, ничего непоправимого ведь не случилось...

В тот день, месяц назад, Саске умудрился подкрасться так, что Наруто заметил его, только обнаружив у себя за спиной.  
– Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред или делать больно. Но сюда еще минут сорок никто не придет. Только не кричи, иначе придется применить силу.  
Руки Саске опустились на дверцы соседних шкафчиков по бокам от Наруто. При всем желании выкрутиться, не применяя силу, было невозможно. Шею защекотало горячее дыхание.  
– Ты этого не сделаешь, – напрягся Наруто. Оборачиваться он не решался – боялся, что Саске полезет целоваться.  
– Почему? – одной рукой Саске обнял его, прижимая спиной к себе. Наруто сглотнул:  
– Потому что это нечестно... Я не смогу больше доверять тебе, Саске.  
– Ты уже не доверяешь, – хмыкнул Учиха, вцепившись губами в шею. Наруто вздрогнул – шкафчик был открыт, невозможно было оттолкнуться так, чтобы отпихнуть от себя Саске. Узумаки все еще надеялся, что Саске одумается и прекратит сам. Надежды таяли пропорционально усиливающемуся нажиму на шею. Наруто поморщился от боли, оттолкнув Саске так, чтобы можно было хотя бы повернуться к нему лицом.  
– Хватит.  
– Однако ты остановил не сразу. – Учиха снова сократил расстояние между ними. Наруто отмахнулся:  
– Может, убедиться хотел. Мне не нравится, терпеть это я тем более не намерен. Даже чтобы сделать тебе приятно.  
– А ты собирался? – усмехнулся Саске. – Если это так уж неприятно, – Учиха наклонился, чтобы следующие слова прошептать на ухо: – Хочешь, сделаю так, чтобы тебе было приятно?.. Ты ведь раньше еще даже не целовался. Как насчет минета, Наруто? Тебе, м?  
– Пошел к черту, – огрызнулся Узумаки, упершись рукой в грудь Саске, не давая ему приближаться.  
– Почему ты отказываешься?  
Наруто старался не смотреть ему в глаза. Ответ он знал: "Потому что мы друзья", но вот произнести его вслух почему-то не мог.  
– Это не больно, не волнуйся. Это очень приятно, – Саске сам этого хотел, а, уговорив Наруто, можно было привязать его к себе испытанным наслаждением. В конце концов, в честном мире Узумаки нельзя только пользоваться такими услугами лучшего друга, однажды Наруто решит, что должен что-то сделать взамен. Хотя бы не сопротивляться.  
– Я же сказал, что не хочу.  
– Потому что это будет делать парень?.. Я где-то читал, что ни одна девушка его так хорошо сделать не сможет, как другой парень. Потому что парень знает, как будет приятнее... Кто тебе еще предложит, если не я, Наруто? Сай?.. Брось, он на этом не остановится, тебе придется и задницу ему подставить.  
– Просто отойди. Тогда я сделаю вид, что ничего из этого не слышал...  
– Знаешь, такое предложение меня не интересует.  
Бежать по-прежнему было некуда, но, при первом же движении в его сторону, Наруто вскинул голову, теперь глядя с вызовом. То, что должно было оттолкнуть, Саске только больше подогрело. Он сглотнул – Наруто находился в такой близости от него, что некоторыми участками кожи Саске чувствовал его тепло. Он снова переставал понимать, почему не может сделать то, что ему хочется, здесь и сейчас.  
И он сорвался. Будто оскользнулся на тонком льду, в желании спастись хватаясь за поясницу Наруто, притянув его к себе так, преодолев сопротивление, впившись в губы, начав срывать пуговицы на не до конца расстегнутой рубашке Узумаки. Наруто от такого натиска провалился в свой же шкафчик, оказавшись зажатым железными стенками с трех сторон и Учихой с четвертой. Ему стало страшно, начало трясти. Наруто сам не до конца понимал, как смог это сделать, но когда Саске начал распутывать завязки спортивных штанов, Узумаки умудрился оттолкнуть его, выбраться самому из шкафчика и, размахнувшись, ударить от души, избавившись этим от страха и дрожи.  
Саске коснулся челюсти, проверяя, не сломана ли. Поднял глаза, встретившись взглядом с Наруто. Узумаки замер на несколько секунд, прежде чем подобрать свои вещи и выбежать из раздевалки.

Наруто стоял около дома Саске уже около получаса. Он боялся, что Учиха сможет увидеть его, выглянув в окно спальни или выйдя из дому. Звонить не хотелось – Саске мог просто не взять трубку.  
Понадобилось еще минут десять, чтобы наконец подойти и позвонить в дверь, и то его подгоняло ощущение, что Учиха может выглянуть в любую минуту.  
Дверь открыла мама Саске, удивленно замерла, потом посторонилась, впуская в дом.  
– Добрый вечер, – запоздало поздоровался Наруто, уже переступая порог.  
– Добрый, – согласилась Микото, показывая на диван в гостиной. Наруто послушно сел. В доме было непривычно тихо и, казалось, темнее, чем обычно. – Ты ведь пришел к Саске? Ты его лучший друг, так?  
Наруто кивнул. В груди неприятно заныло – он не понимал, почему она сидит и разговаривает с ним вместо того, чтобы подняться наверх, позвать Саске.  
– Да, я ночевал у вас. Где-то месяц назад.  
– Я помню, – кивнула Микото. – Вы ведь с Саске поссорились?..  
Наруто почувствовал себя неловко, но кивнул.  
– Я так и поняла, ведь ты перестал приходить к нам... Да и Саске наверняка бы сказал лучшему другу.  
– Сказал о чем? – Наруто понимал, что случилось что-то плохое и непоправимое.  
– У него не было в школе проблем?.. Он довольно замкнутый ребенок... Одноклассники наверняка могли счесть его высокомерным, но это не так...  
– Что случилось? – перебил Наруто, уже начавший подозревать что-то действительно страшное.  
– Прости, – опомнилась Микото. – Просто Итачи забрал его, и они переехали в другой город. Итачи сказал, что ему так будет удобнее и лучше... Сказал что-то про подготовительные курсы. Звонит раз в неделю, говорит, что у них всё в порядке... Но я же чувствую, что что-то случилось, просто они говорить не хотят. Что-то в школе произошло, ведь так? Я ведь мать, я должна знать.  
Наруто никогда не умел общаться с чужими родителями и сейчас чувствовал себя крайне неловко:  
– Если Саске не сказал... Думаете, я имею право открывать его тайну?  
– Да. Конечно, – теперь растерялась Микото. – Наверное, ты прав.  
Наруто поднялся уходить, когда мама Саске спохватилась:  
– У меня ведь есть их адрес. И телефоны. Если тебе нужно, то я запишу.  
Узумаки понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы обдумать ответ:  
– Если бы Саске хотел, то прислал бы мне адрес... Или хотя бы сказал, что уезжает.  
Для Наруто мир снова окрашивался в обидное "нечестно".  
Всю дорогу до дома он злился на Саске, за то, что тот оказался геем, за то, что влюбился в Наруто, за то, что не смог управлять своими чувствами, за то, что уехал, не сказав ни слова, в конце концов за то, что они просто были знакомы.  
Придя домой, закрыл входную дверь, оставшись один на один с самим собой, обхватил колени руками и сполз на пол, заплакав, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы никто не слышал.  
За стеной снова ругались соседи, где-то был на полную включен телевизор. За окном сгущались сумерки. Мир, лишенный лучшего друга, которого знал с детства, продолжал неуклюже ковылять дальше.


	6. Эпилог

В тот день вместо попытки прогулять пары, Наруто был пойман преподавателем в коридоре и вынужден помогать ему на лабораторных, что едва не закончилось взрывом. После этого был оставлен убирать аудиторию. Наруто мог бы сколько угодно возражать или просто выскочить в окно, но нужна была хорошая отметка за семестр, половину которого он уже прогулял. Поэтому он просто оставил преподавателю парочку сюрпризов в письменном столе и спер несколько тетрадей с лабораторными прошлогодних студентов с готовыми решениями.  
Впрочем, Узумаки считал, что день выдался не из легких и решил, что заслужил прогулять завтра первую половину занятий.  
К третьему курсу страх быть исключенным из университета, куда с таким трудом поступил, рассеялся. Наруто все больше задумывался, правильно ли делает. Ему хотелось чего-то совершенно другого, но казалось, что в этом мире того, что соответствовало бы его желаниям, нет.  
Уже потом Наруто, оставшись один, долго и радостно рассуждал о том, какова была вероятность им встретиться даже не в столько большом городе – в столь огромном мире. Однако факт – Саске дремал на заднем сидении автобуса, в который в тот день умудрился сесть Узумаки.  
Наруто замер и чуть не упал, когда автобус тронулся. Затем решился и сел, повернувшись так, чтобы было видно Саске, пытаясь понять, не обознался ли он, они ведь фактически не виделись три года.  
Чтобы развеять оставшиеся сомнения, пришлось подойти и разбудить, слегка тронув за плечо и спросив:  
– Саске, это ведь ты?  
Наруто сам предложил небольшое кафе недалеко от его общежития, в котором часто бывал.  
– Подумать только, – радовался Узумаки. – Ты ведь не оставил адреса, я не знал, в каком городе ты учишься, куда уехал... И я тебе не говорил, куда буду поступать. Я сам только перед выпускными этот город выбрал. Для полной неожиданности не хватало только учиться в одном институте.  
"Действительно, – думал Саске. – Будто красной ниткой связаны. Странное совпадение".  
– Это вряд ли. Сомневаюсь, что с твоими мозгами ты смог бы поступить в мой институт, – беззлобно отозвался Учиха.  
– И то верно. Хотя мне и свой уже не нравится. Все меньше понимаю, что я там забыл и что из этого получится.  
– Ты никогда не любил учиться, – Саске позволил себе улыбку.  
– Вот уж верно. Слушай, ты сам как? Завел себе девушку?.. – в полголоса исправился: – Парня?..  
– Было дело, – пожал плечами Саске, пытаясь мешать в стакане лед трубочкой. – Мы расстались полгода назад.  
– Почему? – заинтересовался Наруто.  
– Характерами не сошлись. Не люблю хрупких людей.  
Узумаки сделал паузу, задумавшись, но тут же рассмеялся, больше чтобы показать, что всё в порядке.  
– А... ты? – словно поддерживая тему, спросил Саске.  
– Никак, – пожал плечами Наруто.  
– Как же Харуно?  
– Не получилось. Она тебя столько лет любила. Что бы ты о ней ни думал, она не переключится на меня так быстро, – снова помолчал, прежде чем продолжить: – С Хинатой встречались. Недолго – пара поцелуев, когда провожал ее домой, не больше... Я ее не люблю.  
"И все равно с ней встречался и наверняка бы переспал, не будь она такой недотрогой. Да, конечно, она же девушка".  
– Почему ты адреса-то не оставил? Мог бы позвонить, – придвинулся ближе Наруто. – Неужели не скучал?  
– Скучал, – признался Саске, глядя на тающий лед. Ночами в комок сжимался, никак не мог перестать думать, вспоминать. Надеяться, что Наруто найдет его сам. Ругал себя за то, что сбежал. Но все это было только первый год. Потом пришло осознание того, что всё верно, так и надо, а по-другому и быть не могло.  
– Ладно, – опомнился Наруто. – Сегодня времени уже нет, да и... увидимся еще как-нибудь. Я так рад, что ты в этом городе.  
Глядя на его улыбку, Саске сглотнул, быстро взяв себя в руки, окликнув Наруто уже у самых дверей:  
– Мы больше не встретимся.  
Улыбка Узумаки погасла, выражение лица стало каким-то обиженным.  
– Почему? – спросил он. Саске тоном, будто это само собой разумеется, ответил:  
– Потому что я еще люблю тебя.  
Учиха только сейчас понял, что никогда раньше этого не говорил Наруто. Тогда все произошло само собой, а чтобы вот так вот, глядя в глаза...  
– Спасибо, – улыбнувшись, зачем-то поблагодарил Наруто. Просто вырвалось. Просто благодарность за то, что любовь к нему можно пронести с собой через годы. Саске поморщился, приняв это за издевательство, и первым вышел из кафе. Наруто открыл дверь, чтобы крикнуть вслед:  
– Я знаю, каким автобусом ты ездишь, Учиха.  
Саске не стал оборачиваться. В тот автобус он попал практически случайно, надеясь выспаться и куда-то потратить время, пока брат привел домой очередную девушку.  
Но он помнил номер автобуса…


End file.
